As the Wind Blows
by BeautifulDesires
Summary: "You don't hate me" Derek's voice was gruff. Clara let out a whimper from his warm breath as he spoke the words. "Yes I do." she replied coldly. His large hand cupped her chin pulling her face up to meet his. Their lips brushed, barely touching one another. Clara hated that she was about to succumb to him. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked. "No." Derek/OC Set after season 2
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my very, very first fanfction ever! Of course it's Teen Wolf *sighs* I actually just recently began watching the show and I am absolutely in love with it! I am in love with Derek Hale and genuinely believe he needs a love interest-Although I am a Sterek fan, haha but I have created Clara Summers who can hopefully break past his solid exterior. I'm not sure how this works but I will try my very best to update at a regular time. I honestly have no plot figured out yet for this particular story but I'll figure it out as we go along :) I think I'm supposed to tell you to review and rate...? You do whatever pleases you :P Please leave any suggestions and/or ideas that you may have to help me improve on this whole writing thingy. ****I really hope you enjoy it. ^_^**

******Disclaimer- I (unfortunately) do not own Teen Wolf. Only Clara Summers :)**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

**As the Wind Blows**

The tires of the taxi squealed to a stop on the graveled pathway that led up to the old, abandoned house. Clara gently opened the car door and cautiously stepped out. Even though she knew there was no danger anywhere, her mind rushed with ideas of evil lurkers ready to pounce on her. Her legs wobbled as she tried to find her balance from the exhausting journey of coming from Japan to Beacon Hills. She squinted her eyes and blocked the burning, bright sun with her hand. Looking up to see the house where she would be living, it seemed to be quite unsatisfactory for her. The house was huge. Enormous, to say the least. For only one girl to be living in such a mansion was ridiculous. _Why did I pick this house? _She asked herself. The building was bricked, beige and tattered. Vines slithered up the chipped walls and hugged it under security but made it look eerie and dark. _At least no one will bother me anytime soon._ As she walked up three steps to the arched pillars to showcase the front door, Clara bit her lip. "Miss? Where would you like me to put these?" Her head snapped over to the elder driver who held her suitcases in a struggle. She opened the door and ushered him in, showing him where to put them.

The inside was absolutely beautiful, although boxes and boxes of her things had been scattered all around the house, it was still breathtaking. There were two staircases that intermingled in the center of the upper floor. On her right side, were a pair of glass doors to where the family room would be. On her left seemed to be another room for dining with 6 large windows illumined the room. As she moved forward in awe of the house she found the kitchen in perfect condition as well as the dining room which held a very delicate chandelier above it. She took a deep breath in wondering what the sight of upper floor would do to her, when a tap on her shoulder tore her from her trance. She looked over to see once again the short, stocky driver with sweat gleaming off his forehead. She tried to restrain a laugh at the sight of the man and nodded, handing over his tip. He took out a white napkin from his breast pocket and gently padded the sweat off his forehead. He gestured a "thank you" and left her alone. Alone in this gigantic house she would now have to call home. Alone once again, Clara put down her handbag and started unpacking things from the boxes that lay on the floor, untouched. It was nearly sunset when she finally urged herself to give up and decided to brew herself a cup of coffee. She sauntered over to the window and indulged her surroundings.

Clara had chosen a house deep within the forest, it seemed like a good idea at the time but now it seemed stupid. Her social skills weren't that great and she had a hard time showing affection towards anyone. She figured it was because of her distorted childhood that her teenage years were in such an unbeknownst of what a teenager should do. She wasn't at a great start either, at the age of sixteen with no family, friends or even a small animal companion. She was alone in the middle of a forest with no hope of going anywhere. _Why have I come here? _She flipped her golden hair over her shoulder and gave out a long weary sigh. Taking a sip of her disgustingly, bitter coffee she whispered, "Welcome home, Clara."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay so before you begin this chapter. I wanted to warn you by saying it's probably not what you'll be expecting. At all. When I said that Clara Summers has a dark history...I really do mean it. It's pretty malicious. So just a heads up. :P_**

**_ Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf. Only Clara Summers :)_**

**_ ~ Enjoy ~_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The sound of the doorbell ringing made Clara jolt up from her sleep. She groaned as the muscles in her neck throbbed in pain. She grabbed a hold of a chair which she wasn't even sure was hers and gathered herself before realizing she had fallen asleep on the floor. _Pointless coffee._ The bell rang once more as she rushed to her feet and ran for the front door. She probably looked like crap, her hair looked like a bird's nest and smelled of floor. She felt indented marks of objects that her face had encountered during her rest. Her bra was slipping off and her mouth tasted sour. Taking in a deep breath, she opened the door.

"Hi, uh… Ms. Summers?" asked the young man wearing an Arpin badge with the name "Tom." He was roughly in his late 30's by the looks of it. _Shoot._ She had forgotten all about her furniture. Nodding, she let the man in. "Are your parents home?"

"My parents?" She asked as if it was the stupidest question in the world. He raised his eyebrow at her and she remembered that it was unusual to be living alone at age 16 in USA. "Oh my parents. Um yeah…they're…out." She answered, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Tom skeptically nodded his head when the doorbell rang again. Thanking whoever stood in the other side of the door, she opened the door once more to let in an old women wearing a very yellow sundress. She had short, curly, white hair, had wrinkles and wore vibrant red lipstick with sunglasses.

"Oh Clara darling!" She tightly hugged her making her feel very uncomfortable. Clara squirmed, somehow managing to get out of the old women's grip. "Gloria." Was all she said in return. Gloria looked at her from head to toe and put on a revolted look on her face. "Are your parents not home? Again?" She asked, trying to distract herself. Clara shook her head and Gloria sighed. "I don't think I'll ever know what they look like." She laughed which Clara played along too. Gloria was her new real estate agent/interior designer that she had hired from Japan. She hated the woman.

As Gloria went on and on about what she had planned for the house, Clara nearly fell asleep again. It was the questions of approval that Gloria kept asking that kept her awake. At last she said, "You do whatever you want. I'm going to go and take a walk. Arigato." before fixing herself and walking out the door. She took a deep breath of the fresh air as she stepped out into the forest. She enjoyed the sound of silence for a change. Any second longer in that chaotic house and she would have lost it. She would have lost it enough to kill the old woman. There was no joke to that. She imagined tearing open Gloria's throat—but that would have been too messy. Or maybe snapping her neck would teach her to be less annoying and it would be cleaner…much cleaner. Then Clara slapped herself. Hard. It echoed throughout the forest. It was enough to knock sense into her. The only reason she moved from Japan was because of this. The thoughts of killing, blood, suffering it went through her mind. Japan did this to her! No not Japan! Her parents did this to her! She was glad they died in that stupid fire. They deserved it. They deserved to feel the slow, burning pain of death eating them alive. Her breathing became shallow as she tried to calm her blood flow and heart rate. Clara remembered her first kill. She was six years old. The youngest assassin to ever live. Her first mission was to kill Haruto Yamazaki, the president of Ankoku Bujutsu Foundation. Translated to "Dark Arts" as in black magic. Yamazaki believed in summoning the dead to protect the world of old mythology. Werewolves, Vampires, Kanimas, Witches, etc. it was all there. Clara was in the Purotekutā clan. The protectors of these legendary creatures. Her mission was to destroy anyone who came into her way of keeping them preserved and safe. She had killed Yamazaki one week after she was assigned.

7 billion humans walked on this earth and only 1,200 were immortal, inhuman and Clara's job was to keep them alive. Of course she hated it. Why save these made up characters? She had never seen one in her entire life. 10 years of killing got them nowhere. The numbers never changed, they never increased or decreased. She was killing for nothing. That's what angered her the most. She had killed people who risked their lives to protect the world. She killed them. No remorse, no mercy…just death. Except she felt remorse and she wanted to give them mercy. But if she did otherwise, the clan would have killed her on the spot. Even worst was that at one point of her life, she enjoyed it. She enjoyed the murdering. It was the only way she could harvest her anger towards her parent's betrayal.

As she thought about her life, she hadn't even realized that she was deep in the trees now. Twigs snapped under her feet. She kept going forward until she saw a house. It was severely damaged, burnt and deteriorating. What worried her most is why they would keep this house in the middle of the woods. Why couldn't they just completely demolish the house instead of keeping it here for people to see? The thoughts roamed through her head as she walked up the unstable steps. Slowly, she opened the door and let herself in. The inside was almost gone. Damaged from where her eyes could see. It smelled of musk and mold. It was also dark. Too dark. Suddenly Clara felt a presence behind her. She kept her cool. I'm sure it's nothing. She told herself. But when she heard breathing that was not her own, she immediately spun around to see a man in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped. Clara found that she wasn't afraid of this man. In fact…she was sure he was completely harmless. Just his words were enough to show the hurt he was harboring.

"Do you live here?" She finally managed to choke out. The man in the shadows nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't think this place had residency." She tried to get a clearer vision of the man. His silhouette was astoundingly perfect. If only she could see his face. He seemed so familiar.

"Well I live here." He said sharply. "Now get out." She nodded and mumbled another sorry. She half walked, half ran out the house, but the thing was that she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay. She could almost feel his emotions seeping out of him. She wanted to know him. As if she had known him. Then it hit her. It was a scent, a whiff of something she had known her entire life. _Werewolf__._

* * *

**_Again, I have no idea where this story is going. I don't even know if I'll be continuing it but we'll see where things go. Reviews and what not are always welcome! I don't know if I'll keep the "ripper" Clara or maybe change her past into something less...evil. Haha but let me know what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Just a treat to you from I. Looks like people enjoy the "ripper" Clara so I will keep her that way :) Yaaay! Loving the positive feedback. Reviews are welcome and much appreciated! This chapter is mostly a filler. It's just the beginning of the real fun about to occur. Gah I'm finally coming up with a plot and so many ideas! I don't know how people do this! I want to update everything all at once but I can't! *sighs* I have a feeling this will eventually take over my life. But I guess I won't mind. Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you read ^_^_  
**

**_~ Enjoy ~_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It couldn't be. It was impossible. Okay it wasn't impossible but it was definitely not likely. Werewolf? In Beacon Hills? Were there even wolves in California? Were wolves and werewolves even connected in any way? Clara felt utterly useless not knowing anything about them. Her only duty was to protect them, not be a human encyclopedia on them. Letting out another sigh, she checked her phone for the time. It would be another couple of hours until Gloria finally left so that she wouldn't have to kill her. Thankfully, after her encounter with the mysterious man in the shadows, she had managed to find herself a suspiciously, empty road. Following its path, she made her way to the heart of the town. Shopping wouldn't hurt for a while. She had enough money to last her for generations. She discovered a mall and walked around in it, observing the stores. But her mind was somewhere else. That man. Who was he? Why would he want to live in a burnt down house? But most importantly, why did it feel like Clara had known him? This whole werewolf thing? She let out a disgruntled groan and walked into Macy's. Werewolves in Beacon Hills. In Beacon Hills. The last place she would have expected. Werewolves. They were real. Is that why she moved here? Could 12 years of training and killing somehow fuse a bond with her and places where these creatures roamed? Maybe he wasn't even a werewolf. Maybe he just lived with a dog. That wasn't a possibility though. Werewolves and dogs were two very different scents. This man smelled like rust, mint and expensive cologne. His breathing was deep, as if he had all the time in the world to collect the atmosphere into his lungs. He was immortal. He was a werewolf. Her brain wouldn't shut up with ideas. She wanted to pound it against a rock. As she brushed her fingers along hangers that stayed on racks she heard an argument coming from behind her.

"Scott you can't just push everything away all the time! School starts tomorrow and if you don't figure this out I swear to god I will drag your little doggy ass over to the Argent's and tell them—" The boy bumped into Clara. "Oh I'm sor—" He paused and swallowed, taking in the beauty Clara was. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you and you see my friend here…" Clara laughed at the adorable guy with the buzz cut.

"Don't worry about it." She glanced over at the other boy who she assumed was Scott who was far back from where the two stood. He looked angry before but now his face resumed neutral. "Hi." He quickly said. The cute boy intently "checked" Clara out before saying. "Hey, I've never seen you around. Are you new here?" Clara didn't break her gaze from Scott.

"Yeah." She replied, finally looking away. "I just moved from Japan." That wolf scent. It lingered up into her nostrils. Was he a were-

"Really? You don't look Japanese at all. In fact you look Italian. Like a really pretty Italian." He broke off her concentration. The boy was getting nervous. He exhaled and ran his hand over his head when he saw Clara's blank expression, not realizing that she wasn't exactly paying attention. "Anyways…uh…so are you gonna be going to Beacon High?" School? She had completely forgotten about school. Did she really have to go? Socializing, actually sitting and doing work. work like math and stuff. The thought nauseated her. She had to fit in with this whack town.

"Uh yeah. I'll be a junior. How about you?" Suddenly the boy's face lit up into a broad smile.

"Same here! Oh my god this is amazing! Hey Scott!" He looked over to where his friend was standing but found that he was gone. "Scott?" Clara looked around to see if she could find him but he was nowhere in sight. "Crap." He whispered. "Look I'm sorry but I really have to go." He said before moving past her. Before completely vanishing from Clara's sight, he stopped and turned towards her. "I'm sorry but I didn't get your name." Clara smiled.

"I'm Clara. Clara Summers." He smiled back and replied with, "I'm Stiles Stilinski. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved a goodbye before turning around and running out of the store. _Oh great. Now I have to go to school._ She licked her lips and returned to scanning around and looking at "back to school" wear. She couldn't get out that scent from her nose. Scott...a werewolf. Another one? How many were there? Did she have to protect them too? Did people know? Did Stiles know? What kind of a town had she come to? Why did she choose to come to Beacon Hills? But most of all, what the hell did she just get herself into? Clara Summers _hated_ school.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf, only Clara Summers :)  
**_

**_~ Enjoy ~_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was no lie or an over exaggeration. She hated it. Strongly disliked it. Any word that was stronger than hate was her feelings towards school. School was a place for delinquents. It was where lunatics thrived and the reason why the number of teen suicides have grown. She wanted to scream. School of all things. She didn't have a legal guardian and she didn't know how to enroll herself. What had she done? Groaning at her moronic idiocy, Clara trudged up the stairs to her house holding a ridiculous amount of shopping bags. Now that she was supposedly going to school, she had bought enough clothes to last herself until she graduated without having to wear anything twice. She bought every possible kind of school equipment needed for her first day. Packs of pencils, pens, pencil-crayons, markers, highlighters, erasers, sharpeners, white out, rulers, calculators, binders, paper, paper and more paper. She even got locker decoration stuff. Had she gone too overboard? Sighing, she unlocked her door and pushed it open to reveal the exquisite work Gloria had done. Everything was black and white with random splashes of red. It was perfect, it was amazing, and it was so Clara. Just as she caught her breath again her phone began vibrating from her back pocket.

Sensei Ryuk Calling…

A large grin appeared on Clara's face before she answered it with no hesitation. "Ryuk!" She practically squealed into the phone. She heard the low chuckling of her favorite master coming from the other end of the line.

"How is the lovely Clara doing?" He asked in his choppy English-Japanese accent.

"Just fine." She replied. Sensei Ryuk was her master. He taught her the importance of life and how she just had to embark on whatever life had to offer. He was old, but had the strength of a man in his finest year. While other Sensei's taught her to kill, he taught her to live. Then a question struck her, should she tell him about the werewolves? What would he do? What would he ask her to do?_ No._ She told herself. _None of this in Beacon Hills._ She held it in but felt guilty immediately. Ryuk trusted her with all his life. _No._ She reassured herself.

"How are you liking it there?"

"It's…nice."

"Just nice? Nothing else?"

"I've only been here for a day." He chuckled.

"Did Gloria decorate the place?"

"She spent all day doing it."

"I can't stand that woman." Now she was the one to laugh.

"I know the feeling." A short silence filled them before Clara spoke up again. "Hey Ryuk?" She cautiously asked.

"Yes musha?"

"What are students supposed to wear to school?" Another low rumble of laughter came from him.

"You're going to school?"

"It kind of happened…unexpectedly." She honestly replied.

"I'm sorry but I am a man. Cannot help you there." He chuckled some more. "But I can call in and enroll you if you would like." She let out the long breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"That would be perfect. Thank you."

"Not a problem. Uh…Listen musha, I have to go and train with the younger ones. I will try my best to call again but unfortunately I will not be able to for a long period of time."

"Why not?" Another long silence passed through them.

"Listen carefully musha." She pressed the phone harder against her ear. "We have closed in on a man, his name is Chris _Argent_." That name…where had she heard it before? "He is a werewolf hunter. His whereabouts remain unknown but he is really dangerous. Very skilled and very dangerous." He took in a breath before resuming. "They say he is in California but you have to promise me that if you hear anything about him, stay out of it. Do you understand?" Clara tried to absorb the information.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Remember, do not trust anybody. He could be anywhere." With that the phone beeped and the line ended. Suddenly a terrible feeling washed over her, she felt as if that would be the last time she would ever talk to Sensei Ryuk.

* * *

The alarm went off leaving Clara groaning in her bed. School. She lazily rolled out of her bed, landing with a loud thud on the floor. Groaning even more than before, she crawled over to her bathroom where the light was bright enough to cook her face. After brushing her teeth and having dilemmas over what to wear to school (deciding to go with a t-shirt and jeans) and what to carry around in her bag, she skipped breakfast and went straight to Beacon Hills High School—one hour early. Her leg shook as she waited in the office, ready to pick up her schedule. "Here you go." said the reception handing her a white slip after an agonizing hour and fifteen minutes. Biology, Chemistry, Phys. Ed and _Math_. She wanted to stab the inventor of school. After what seemed like eternity, the principle finally showed up and offered to walk her to her first class. Biology. She wondered where Stiles was. Or Scott. She preferably wanted to see Scott and actually talk to him. He wasn't human. Neither was that man in the shadows. With the thoughts crowding her mind she hadn't even noticed they had already arrived in front of the room.

"Good morning class, we have a new student here in Beacon Hills who has moved here all the way from Japan. Please make her feel welcome. Would you like to introduce yourself?" He already introduced her, how much more introducing was needed?

"I'm Clara Summers." She shakily said, waving with two fingers. Then the principle left, leaving her awkwardly standing there. _Alone._

"Alright Clara have a seat right behind that empty seat that should belong to someone named McCall—Stilinksi!" He yelled out only to catch Stiles off guard.

"What's up Harris?" He said as if he and Mr. Harris were the best of buddies which Clara could tell they really weren't. Not to anyone's surprise, the teacher just rolled his eyes.

"Can you please tell me where your partner in crime could be at this hour? It's the first day back to school, it hasn't even been first period yet and he's already ditching." Stiles shrugged.

"He's probably banging Allison since that's obviously what he's best at." He murmered, loudly. Loud enough for the entire room to start laughing.

"Fifteen minutes into class and you're already seeking detention, Mr. Stilinksi." Stiles sighed. "Please Clara have a seat." He gestured over to the empty table. As Clara walked she felt eyes darting holes into her back. Did she mention she hated school? As she took her seat rather silently, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Stiles' toothy grin.

"Hey." She said, turning her body around to face him. "So did you find your friend yesterday? You seemed worried about losing him." She tried to convincingly pull off the curiosity surging through her without making it look too obvious that she had other intentions.

"You have no idea." He whispered. "Yeah I found him, in the middle of the woods."

"What was he doing there?"

"He's… dramatic."

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Their heads snapped over to Mr. Harris. That was a rhetorical question, right? "Now, Miss Summers, I don't know how they do it in Japan but here we do not talk while the teacher is talking."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Actually Mr. Harris, Japan has a much more austere system than us. So cut her some slack, she's just experimenting the fundamentals of the American, teenage lifestyle and I wouldn't be surprised if she hated it with your attitude towards her." Clara turned her head to see a red-haired girl beside her. She was outstandingly gorgeous with grassy, green eyes and plump lips smeared with pink lip-gloss that was smirking like a smart ass. Mr. Harris tightened up his jaw and cleared his throat.

"Back to the lesson then." He said before beginning to write stuff down on the white board.

Today was going to be a very, long day.

* * *

_**So basically this is kind of another filler...don't hate me! I have everything figured out! I'm so excited to have everything planned out and written down and gah this is so exciting! I'm probably gonna fail my physics final tomorrow because I literally wrote the next four chapters of this story instead of studying. I deserve a failure award. Or a "You Tried" gold star haha...anyways...I pictured Sensei Ryuk to look like a Japanese Ghandi with General Iroh's voice from Avatar: The Last Airbender. But if you visualized him differently that is more than okay with me :). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Loads more to come! Review and stuff :) if you want...don't want to pressure anyone. But seriously thank you so much for your awesome positiveness! I smile like an idiot every time I get a notification :) *cries* Love you! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf. Only Clara Summers :)_  
**

**Chapter 5**

As guessed, the day was long. It was only half of the day and Clara could have sworn a decade passed between first period and lunch. To make things a lot worse, people eyed her. She wanted to kill almost everyone in the entire school. No lie. She would have lost it a long time ago but Stiles kept her grounded. He was so adorable, like a puppy. He was hilarious and made her feel home. Something she hadn't felt for a very long time. To top things off, she met people. Like, actual people that were her age. They didn't kill for a living and definitely did not have anger management issues...although she questioned Scott who had showed up to lunch at the cafeteria. Behind him a curly haired, brunette skipped along. She inferred that it was the so-called Allison. The girl Stiles would not stop complaining about. "After Allison came along, Scott just kind of just disappeared." He would say, over and over and over again. She felt bad for Stiles, he seemed so innocent. Aside from all of that, Clara was alright with school. But the work that had to be done is what irritated her. When would chemistry ever come in use? In what real life situation would she have to balance equations and learn how to diffuse a nuclear bomb? She even had that same bitch of a teacher. Mr. Harris. The amount of homework he had given her on her first day of school was enough to let her know that their feelings towards each other were mutual.

"Hey Stiles." Allison waved, sitting next to him. Scott took a seat next to Clara unaware of her existence—or so she thought.

"Hey Allison, this is Clara." He said pointing to Clara. "And Clara, this is Allison." He pointed back at the girl. She smiled and waved a "hey"

"You just moved here?" She asked but as Clara was about to reply, Stiles answered for her. It was something he had been doing all day. It was as if 3 hours of spending time with each other somehow turned them into best friends and he knew everything about her. Well…almost everything. They also had three classes together, all except for math. She had to admit, school wasn't all that bad. Having Stiles as an actual _friend_. Other than that, if she looked passed all the staring, whispering, school work and stupid teachers, high school wasn't completely terrible. It wasn't all that good either—it was semi-decent. But there was no way in hell she would return here. She would tell Stiles and the others that she's home schooled. She would tell them that her parents found her a tutor so she didn't have to go to an actual school with real people who eyeballed her. _Hate school. It was all she repeated in her head.  
_

"Well that's great! I won't have to play the new girl anymore." She laughed to show off a set of perfectly, shining white teeth.

"You're new?"

"_Was_ new, I came here last year." She opened her yogurt cup and dunked in a plastic spoon. "You'll love it here. It's not half as bad as you think." _No kidding. _After chatting for a while she actually kind of liked Allison. She was genuinely a good person. Who wouldn't love her? Clara could have almost said that she was perfect. In all honesty her perfection annoyed her a little but at the same it made her feel welcome. Stiles said Allison would grow on her eventually. The thought of having a nice girl as a friend made her feel sick to the stomach. _Do not trust anybody. _The words rung in her head.

As the three friends talked on and on about how their summer went and going down "memory lane" excluding Clara, she heard the _clicker-clatter _of heels in the distant. The red-haired girl strutted across the cafeteria with a very hot blond following her. She was petite and looked almost cute if she weren't holding a Louis Vuitton purse, wearing Gucci stilettos and everything designer. Out of all the tables available, she sat down at theirs.

"Move." She ordered a nerdy guy with glasses. He nervously stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. He literally _ran._ They took a seat and Clara couldn't help but notice Stiles stiffen up.

"Lydia..you look amazing today." He said sheepishly. "Not that you don't always look amazing! You do, really, really do and I'm just gonna shut up now." He respired, punching himself on the thigh. But the girl ignored him completely which really pissed Clara off. The blond next to him didn't say anything about it either. He just seemed like a choleric person. Hey, maybe they could be friends.

"I want to go shopping with you." She said sternly pointing at Clara.

"Um…actually I already bought a lot of—" The girl cut her off. _Bitch._

"No excuses, Allison you're coming too." She looked over to Allison who gave her a tight smile and nodded. "Okay." She said softly.

"I have this thing that I have to go to today with my parents. I really can't make it." Clara finally managed to say. It was a total lie and she knew that everyone around her knew. She didn't want to go shopping with people. She wanted to go home and sleep. "And you know parents; they can never let you go." She added, sighing to cover up her resistance to burst out in laughter. She didn't even know what parents were like. Her parent's betrayed her. Her Sensei's taught her to _kill. _She never even experience a warm touch from anyone before. Not even Sensei Ryuk who said that it was "inappropriate" and not part of his own rules. Lydia shrugged and leaned back into her chair. "Suit yourself but you're coming to my party on Friday night." Party? …great.

"Yeah! Come with Stiles! You'll have a blast." Allison chirped in. She looked over to a blushing Stiles.

"That is if you want to go, you know…with me." He gulped at the last words. Clara nodded and slouched in her chair watching as everyone ate and talked. She was so paranoid about the idea of school that she had forgotten to pack herself a lunch. What went through her mind at the moment was that she had to get answers. On Scott, the mysterious Scott.

"So…" She said interrupting the conversation happening between Allison and Scott. "Scott, right?" She asked pointing to the dopey-looking boy. He smiled at her. "Were you feeling okay yesterday? You seemed a little _tense_." His face dropped enough to tell her he was hiding something.

"You guys already met?" Allison questioned, with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Yeah we saw her at Macy's." Scott replied.

"Then he ran off." Clara added. She needed to pry it out of him. "Did you guys see the full moon last night?" Suddenly everyone exchanged edgy glances amongst one another.

"It's nothing special. Just a full moon." The blond guy sitting next to the red-haired girl said discordantly. Then she smelled it on him too. Rust and mint mixed with Clive Christian cologne. The smell made her wriggle her nose. Werewolf. He was another werewolf? That meant three so far. Three werewolves. They were all here in Beacon Hills High School eating food. All except one—the man in the shadows.

"Well it was huge and beautiful. Did you see it Scott?" Her eyes focused on Scott who looked somewhat alarmed.

"I missed it, I must have fallen asleep." He finally retorted.

"Well you know what they say about full moons…" She looked over at everyone's uneasy expressions. "It's the night of the wolves. Werewolves." She grinned while watching everyone tighten their bodies.

"You don't seriously believe in that stuff, do you?" Allison commented quickly.

"It's ancient folklore, why wouldn't you believe it?" Clara replied. Just as she finished her sentence Scott suddenly jumped out of his seat.

"You know I really have to go to uh my locker so I'll see you guys in PE." He said before rushing out of the cafeteria. Something was definitely up.

"So have you heard from Derek yet?" Allison asked Stiles who gave her a blank stare. Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake. It wouldn't have bothered Clara to know who Derek was if it wasn't for Allison looking really guilty all of a sudden.

"Come on guys, she's bound to hear about it sooner or later." Allison said letting air blow out of her cheeks in a sigh.

"Okay Clara you have been sworn to secrecy." The red-head turned to face her. Clara threw a suspicious look over at Stiles who raised his hands up in defense as if to say "don't ask me" but she was positive that he had an idea of what the subject would be.

"Seven years ago a fire burned down a house in the middle of the woods with eleven people trapped inside. Derek Hale and his sister were at school when it happened. It was his family that burned. They were the only two of that family that survived. But Derek's sister, Laura was murdered by someone last year." She heard the uncomfortable shifts the group did in their seats.

"So what's the big deal? You guys keep in touch with him?" She asked. A burned house in the middle of the woods…that was the house she entered! The man in the shadows…that man was Derek Hale.

* * *

**Woohoo! I'm on a roll! I don't think I'll be able to keep up at this pace but I will try my very best. Next Chapter is where fun stuff starts to happen. You'll get to finally read my horrible character play of Derek Hale. He's such a moody and "one-worded answers" type of guy. Ugh. But I hope I can somewhat capture his personality and not make him OOC cause that would be totally embarrassing. By all means please let me know if I do anything wrong with him! Lol. **

**Shout out to Lycan Lover 411! YOU ROCK! You are amazing and omg I love you! 333 Your reviews (although short) make me smile really wide, like really wide that it makes my mom freak out. But seriously I love you! ^_^ !  
**

**And I love everyone else reading this! The fact that anyone is reading this story in the first place is probably the most fulfilling thing to ever feel! I feel so accomplished and achieved! More to come, hopefully by Friday! Keep reading and reviewing! I reply to anyone if there are certain things that you're unclear about. For example if you guys were wondering what "musha" meant, it means "Warrior" in Japanese. Lol. I was going to go for something like "samurai" but it just seemed too common and long for my taste. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you tons! xxx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Let's just say that Clara and I had a heart to heart during this chapter. Love you guys! Keep reviewing and stuff!  
**_

_**Chapter Dedicated to BurningMarshmellows cause you are magnificent.  
**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf. Only Clara Summers :)  
**_

_**~ Enjoy ~**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Derek Hale lived in a burnt down house that belonged to his family. There was a man living in a burnt down house. Derek Hale. The man in the shadows. Derek Hale. Clara's family burnt down in a fire. Where they burnt down was unknown. She didn't care where their skins rotted and crisped to a burn. But Derek Hale lived in a house that was burned in a fire. His own house where he would constantly be reminded about their deaths. Who would do that to themselves? Why would anyone do that to themselves? It made her angry just to think about. Derek Hale was asking for attention. He didn't have to live in that house. She was sure he made enough money from the fire to move to a new house. He wanted people to feel sorry for him. He lived in that house so people could go over there and pity him for his loss. Derek Hale was an imbecile. But Derek Hale was a werewolf.

The bell rang, snapping Clara away from her thoughts. She was walking around the school, convinced that she was lost in the wave of high school students. She studied them, she watched how giggly and fake most of the girls were, she watched the guys and how "cool" they thought they were. In reality they were all losers. She had just finished math but missed the entire lesson just because she was thinking about how horribly similar her and Derek Hale were. The day had finally ended but somehow she felt empty, not completely satisfied with the day anymore. Derek Hale and her both lost their families in a fire, they were both sympathized over, they both couldn't find a way to let go of the past, they were both trapped, trapped in time. They were both trying to escape…trying to escape the brutal truth that their lives were.

She had to meet Derek Hale.

* * *

"Do you think she knows?" Scott asked Stiles as he took a sip of his water. "I think she knows about me. I mean you heard the questions she asked!"

"She's probably just curious! Maybe she heard about the weird stuff happening and she was just asking." Stiles tried to reason. "Come on dude, it's my time to shine! You had your year and I am so prepared for this year to be the best _ever_." He sung the last word but returned to a neutral facial expression when he saw that Scott was not smiling. He licked his lips and continued. "Don't ruin this for me! Okay? I think I really like her and might actually have a chance with her." Scott rolled his eyes and walked off. "I love you too!" Stiles called after him with a big grin on his face. He turned to see Clara walking towards him in a complete daze. "Clara!" He jumped in front of her, taking her by surprise. "Did you need a ride home? Unless you have a car, but you know I'm always available if you ever need a ride. You have my number right? You don't have to call it if you don't want to but just in case you wanted to—you could." He rambled on. Clara chuckled and nodded her head considering the fact that she had walked nearly two miles to school that morning.

"That sounds wonderful." She breathed.

"Cool. Let me just get my crap and we can go to my car." He smiled working on his lock.

"Hey where is that red-haired girl?" Clara asked. "I forgot to thank her for this morning, what she told Mr. Harris, I really appreciated it."

"It's strawberry blonde.'' He mumbled.

"What?"

"Her hair, it's not red. It's strawberry blonde." He said louder now. She laughed at his love-sick face. "And her name is Lydia Martin the most beautiful woman alive since Audrey Hepburn." He sighed then quickly added, "Not that you're not beautiful! No you're gorgeous! You're insanely beautiful and I'm sorry if you got the impression that I don't think so! Because I do!" Clara placed her hands on his shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Stiles it's okay!" She laughed. "Breathe!" They laughed but when they heard the sound of a locker crashing coming from behind them, their heads turned to see Lydia and Jackson "getting it on". It was disturbing. "Gross." she said under her breath.

"Yeah tell me about it." Stiles looked away from the sight of them.

"No offense but she is way out of your league." He snorted at her remark.

"No kidding."

"Don't you get pissed off seeing them like that?"

"Nah, you get used it after eight years." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You ready?"

"Sure." With that they left to his car.

* * *

Stiles owned a blue jeep. He claimed it to be the love of his life after Lydia. She sat patiently in the car as he talked to Scott who (as usual) looked like he was about to explode in rage. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black Camaro pull up alongside them. The window rolled down but she couldn't see the face that sat behind the tinted glass. She heard raised voices and pissed off faces before Stiles stomped over to the car.

"Is everything okay?" She questioned.

"Yeah, just stupid people being stupid." He put his key in the ignition and turned it to start the car. "Hey, you're from Japan! So you big on like anime and stuff?" She shrugged and leaned back.

"I'm more into comic books." Stiles smirked thinking about how perfect she was for him. Then a quick image of them getting married popped up into his head. The two talked on and on about Marvel Comics and debated whether Batman and Joker would make the perfect team if they were on the same side.

"He's a psychopath with a sadistic criminal mind! They would never be able to work together!" He explained.

"Yeah but Batman is so opposite of him that they're character foils! It works perfectly." She argued.

"But you're missing the fact that Joker is trying to kill Batman! He killed Jason Todd!"

"No one liked him anyways! Why do you think they had him killed? People voted for his death!"

"He mangled the boy with a crowbar! HE'S INSANE!" Now he was yelling but laughing at the same time. They're argument lasted until they pulled up in front of Clara's humungous house. "This is your house?!" He looked up at the old home. "Jesus." He said. "You're parent's must be like gazillionares!" Clara chuckled and shook her head. She offered him to come in but he said something about helping his dad with something before turning the car around and leaving. Today was a weird day. It was tiring and she was feeling empty. Just watching as Stiles pulled out of her driveway she felt clueless as to what her life was supposed to be now. She was lost, lost in a labyrinth that she had built for herself. The lives she took. The families she had destroyed. Her own life that she had shattered. She was alone once again.

* * *

Clara's head pounded as she walked through her door. She hated everything for some reason. Everything was far off in the distance, her vision blurred as she fell to the floor. Then she felt the blood boiling throughout her body. She screamed as tears streamed down her face, she cursed the world for making her so miserable. Then she stumbled onto her feet and ran for the nearest washroom, spewing out blood from her lungs. Her inside's burned as she threw up the red liquid hell her body possessed, spilling out a part of her that once was. She hated what she was, she hated what they had done to her, but she hated that she loved it. She loved the power it gave her to hold life in her own hands and getting the privilege to take it all away. She loved the look in her victim's eyes as they took a last glance of their life, as they breathed their last breath. Clara's hands were now tainted red, her once golden hair now bathed in her own blood. Her ocean blue eyes were now cold and blank. She took shallow breaths and lay on the bathroom floor.

This had been happening since she was ten years old. She vomited up her own blood. She didn't exactly know why, but it happened and she got used to it over time. She assumed it was a side-effect of her sudden blood lusts. Sensei Ryuk had once told her that it worked as a control switch. It was like a barrier, a warning telling her that she had gone too far. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and turned on the water tap, washing away her dignity. She couldn't help but wonder if she herself was a side effect. So she did what she could only do for the rest of the night, she sat down on her dining table and did her homework.

* * *

It was around 2am when the pitter-patter of raindrops, falling against the outline of her house awoke Clara from her sleep. The light drizzle quickly turned into a heavy downpour. It wasn't long before she heard the loud clap of thunder and the bright flash of lightning. Derek Hale was out there in the pouring rain. She lifted her head up from the open textbook and small sounds came from her as she tried to gather what had happened. Oh yeah, she threw up blood. But that wasn't what mattered, what mattered was that Derek Hale was living in a house that was legally not a house anymore. She ran down to the hallway and slammed the door open, running as fast as she could to Derek Hale's home.

* * *

"Derek!" She yelled to the destructed home. "I know you can hear me!" The hard and showering rain now soaked her from head to toe. "You can't live here! You can't live like this!" The water was cold against her skin. "Stay with me! Just one night! You can't stay out here! Please!" But there was no sign of Derek Hale.

She returned home just as the sky was clearing. She knew Derek Hale was there. She knew that he could hear every word she had screamed out to him. She wanted to help him. She wanted to join him in his despair. She wanted to know him. She sat, absorbed in water on her black sofa. She was shivering with her teeth clattering. But there was no sign of Derek Hale. She waited. She waited for another 2 hours. She nearly fell asleep when a shadow passed by her window. She blinked a few times before realizing who that could possibly be. Clara sprinted (though her wet clothes made it heavy) to the doorway and opened the door with one swift blow. It was Derek Hale. She was never so happy to see anyone in her entire life. There he was, Derek Hale. Jet black hair, piercing green eyes and pale skin. He had short stubs of hair around his chin. He was alluring, stunning and gorgeous. Yet he looked so lonely and vulnerable.

They walked upstairs to a fairly big room. "This is your room." Clara said, motioning her arm towards the decorated bedroom. But he didn't say a word, he just walked in and set his bag down. He was soaking wet too. She had given him her father's old clothing. She didn't know why she kept it, but she did. But Derek Hale was here, in her house. That's all that mattered. She dried her herself and for the rest of the night she didn't see Derek Hale.

The next morning came and Clara couldn't help but wonder if everything that happened last night was real. Her eyelids were heavy with sleep but she skipped down the steps and into the kitchen to see Derek Hale. "Hi." She said but he didn't reply. As she was about to leave he called her name. He knew her name.

"I made you breakfast." He said as hollow as anyone could ever get. He leaned his head over to the counter where she saw a plate filled with bacon, eggs and toast.

"Where did you get all the stuff?" She didn't buy any groceries.

"I went grocery shopping. You don't have much food." He said with another plain voice. No emotions whatsoever.

"I don't eat much." She walked over to the counter and picked up the plate, setting it on the dining table. The food was delicious. She scarfed everything down.

"I cleaned the washroom." She stopped eating to look horrifyingly at him. He cleaned the blood-splattered washroom?

"Wha—you didn't have to…" But her voice trailed off when she saw that he didn't really care. "Thank you." She quietly said.

"You should get yourself checked." He suggested.

"I'll be fine." She mumbled, cleaning off the last bits of egg from her plate. She stood up and put the dish down into the sink. "Thank you, again. You really didn't have to do all of that." But Derek Hale didn't say a word. When Stiles had dropped her off for the second time that day after school, Derek Hale was gone.

* * *

**Oh god this was a pain in the ass to write. Jesus, Derek Hale is so complicated! BUT I LOVE HIM. 'Tis my problem. I hope you liked this chapter. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. How did I capture Derek Hale? Or even Stiles? Are they OOC? Please let me know! I love you guys!**

**AND! If you ever get a chance to, PLEASE check out BurningMarshmellows page! YOU ARE FANFUCKINGTASTIC YOURSELF AND THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU. I love you! :*  
**

**And I love all of you that are reading this story. Ya'll bring tears to my eyes. :'D  
**

**Tons of love! xxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me****gan Elaine9- Thank you! :D It means so much to me :")**_**  
**_

**Lycan Lover- Oh thank god you think so! I actually had no idea how to write Stiles. He's super funny and dorky but for some reason I found him quite difficult to write about lol. But I'm so glad you like it and think it's funny! Stay awesome XD  
**

**BurningMarshmellows- You are officially my internet best friend. You can't decline my offer because it has been already been stated...BUT... YAAAAAAYYYYY SO FREAKING HAPPY YOU LOVED IT! I'm so happy you like my words lol! I stay up reading dictionaries haha and I will gladly accept being your happy pills and here...I shall feed you more. ^_^**

**_~ Enjoy ~_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

How did Derek Hale know that she had thrown up blood?

It was finally Friday and Clara was exhausted from school. It had been three school days in Beacon Hills, and Derek Hale hadn't returned. His bag was still in the upstairs bedroom, but he was not. Just having his presence with her made her feel so whole. She was no longer screaming in an empty room, not with him there. She was safe with him. He was so familiar to her, although she knew that they never had any contact whatsoever before. It was as if she had known him from a past life. The smell of rust, mint and cologne still lingered around the house. It was another reminder to her that Derek was there, with her even if it was for one night, he still came and he stayed.

But how did he know she threw up blood? Maybe he thought it was that "time of the month" but that seemed so unlike him that it made Clara laugh. Though he barely said a word, she felt as if she knew his story. She felt the heartache through his short spoken words and she saw the raw emotions through his dead eyes. There was no spark anymore, like it all disintegrated and Derek Hale was no more. He was washed away in a sea of the suffering and the bitter but never floated back ashore. Whoever he was before was gone, done in his own defeat. He didn't have to kill himself. But he did and Clara wanted to help. His weakness radiated from his cold body and Clara wanted to heal him. But she knew that was a lie, she didn't only want to fix him but she also wanted to fix herself. Clara believed that Derek Hale would help her. He would help her discover who she was again. She would find her voice again and peel away 13 years of cruel history. From looking into Derek Hale's eyes she believed that he needed to find his voice again too. It was a stupid idea she figured but she knew that he was as desolate as her, they were both victims of atrocious murders of both the ones they love and themselves.

* * *

Clara sat in front of her bathroom mirror and stared intently at herself. She looked like she had just sniffed cocaine and was high as ever which she indeed felt too. She was expected to be at Lydia's party but was not in the mood for any type of social activity. Stiles had begged her to go with him and she had accepted, the kid begged her and she found herself giving into his golden-brown eyes. She was not looking forward to having to get drunk or smoke pot with a bunch of immature idiots. She hadn't slept at all for the past three days because of Derek Hale. That smell violated her nose and she had this odd longing for him to reappear again. Where had he gone? Where had he stayed? What was he even doing? She huffed out a breath and snuggled her head into her arms. She hated everything. Without much thought she threw on black skinny jeans, a batman shirt (which she was sure Stiles would love) and a pair of vibrant red worker boots. The car honked outside and she jumped on her feet to look out her window. Sure enough a blue jeep was waiting on her driveway.

"Hey!" She yelled, waving just as Stiles stepped out of his car.

"You are going to totally crush this party!" He said looking at her outfit. "If I had a girl figure I would totally wear that shirt every day." She laughed and went to get in the car. "Wait aren't your parents gonna run out here and take some pictures?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would they do that?" Was that a normal thing to do in America?

"You know 'cause it's your fourth day in Beacon Hills and this is probably your first American high school party and you have a date—who is me…"

"They're not home... but maybe next time." It was more a question than a statement. Screw her parents. They betrayed her.

"Okay, cool." He said to himself before starting the car. "Time to partaaay!" She smiled looking at his excitement. This night was not for her but to make Stiles happy. She liked him, he was an honest boy with major insecurities and tonight would be the night that he would finally get himself a girl and that was something Clara would make sure of.

* * *

They parked the jeep somewhere that Clara wasn't even sure was legal, but it worked. The loud bass of the song shook the Earth's ground nearly a mile away from the home. She tried to breathe in fresh air but got a horrible stinging pain of alcohol in her lungs. Her head felt dizzy and she wobbled on her feet only to be caught by Stiles.

"Hey you gonna be okay?" He asked shaking her lightly. She nodded as she rubbed her head and kept walking forward.

"Clara! Stiles! Over here!" She heard a female voice. Looking up she saw none other than the perfect Allison holding hands with her inhuman boyfriend, Scott. Stiles waved back and practically dragged her over. "You made it!" She said hugging Clara. "Did you want a drink?" Allison handed her over a red cup with fruit punch most likely contaminated with alcohol. If she was going to be here for Stiles then the least she could do was get drunk…very drunk.

But Clara didn't get drunk. She had four cups of mysterious drinks and nothing happened. No dancing with guys that couldn't get their hands off of her body. It was a good thing they hadn't because if they ever did, she would have ripped their heads off for even thinking about touching her. Instead she retired and sat down in front of Lydia's house door steps.

"I see that you're finally done for the night." Stiles sat down next to her. "Remind me to never get drunk ever again."

"You're not drunk Stiles, you've had one drink."

"Hey can I ask you a question?" He asked ignoring her last comment.

"What's up Stiles Stilinksi?"

"Do you find me attractive?" She looked at him and a long silence filled them.

"Possibly." She answered.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes, Stiles you are attractive."

"Would you date me?"

"If you weren't drunk."

"I'm not drunk, you said it yourself." She laughed and rested her pounding head on his shoulder.

"Can we get out of here? I hate this place." She replied. He stood up and held out his hand for her.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." They got into the car and he went to start it.

"Wait Stiles." He stopped and turned his head to face her. Before she knew it, her lips were on his and they were kissing. They were actually kissing. It was her first kiss ever and she was sure it was his too. It felt right but wrong at the same time. It made her feet tickle and her stomach flutter with butterflies. He kissed her back with more depth and pushed the gear that made her seat move back. His tongue slowly slid into her mouth, exploring what stayed hidden behind the pretty face. A small moan escaped her lips as he kissed her jawline and down her neck. She pulled his shirt over his head and kissed him back harder.

"Wait. This can't happen here." He said in between breaths of their hardcore lip lock.

"What?" She stopped.

"I'm still a virgin and I want my first time to be special…you know somewhere with a bed and dim lighting. Preferably my bedroom."

"I'm sorry I di—"

"Stiles, is everything okay in there?" A familiar voice came from the outside.

"Crap." Stiles fumbled to find his top and quickly put it on. He exhaled deeply and pushed the car door open.

It was him. It was Derek Hale.

"What the hell are you doing here Derek?" Stiles glared at him.

"I didn't know she would be here." He said looking over at Clara who wiped her mouth of saliva in awe of Derek's presence. A brief awkward silence filled the air before Derek began again. "I'll take her home." He said.

"No, it's okay. I'll drive her home." Stiles said sternly. Derek stared at him who gulped.

"Let me drive her home Stiles or I will rip your throat out. With my teeth." He said again with hard eyes.

"You know you've tried that on me like—"

"Stiles!" He snapped.

"Okay fine. Clara go with Derek. I'll see you tomorrow." She knitted her eyebrows together and licked her lips and just to annoy Derek, she grabbed Stiles' head and kissed him softly.

"Goodnight." She said leaving him in a complete daze.

"Bye." His voice cracked. Making her laugh lightly under her breath. She opened the car door and stomped over to the black Camaro. That day she saw that car at the school. It belonged to Derek Hale.

* * *

"You know he could have dropped me home." She said crossing her arms as they drove their way home.

"It's one in the morning." He answered sharply. "It's dangerous."

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself." She paused. "And why do you care if it's dangerous or not? You don't even know me." But he didn't reply to her. Instead the air turned reticence and it stayed that way for a while. "Are you staying tonight?" She finally broke the thickness between them. He made the smallest motion of nodding his head to indicate a "yes". "You can stay if you want. For as long as you need to." She said again, quietly this time. But Derek Hale didn't speak a word. They pulled up to the driveway of her house and sat there.

"Are you going to go?" He asked after they sat there for a full minute and fifteen seconds.

"Are you not coming?" He shook his head.

"I have work to do." He said with a rougher tone.

"At 1:13am?" She knew he was lying. She took a deep breath and got out of the car. "I know you're a werewolf, your scent wafts around the house." She said before shutting the door and walking to her front door. She looked over her shoulder and watched as the car stood on the driveway and started up again to leave. Once again, Clara Summers was alone.

* * *

**_SO FREAKING THRILLED THAT YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS SHIT! Thanks to the new followers and favorites for this story! I don't know exactly know how to express my love for all of you so I'll just give you something extra special next chapter ;) ...okay maybe...lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Since my holiday break begins on Friday I will sit my ass down and write like no tomorrow! EXPECT THE BEST. I'm making no promises though lol. _**

**_I think I might start watching Supernatural over the break because Destiel won't stop showing up on my dash on tumblr. I am very intrigued by them and I shall loathe in fanfictions about them. I might possibly cry if they're perfect enough and then I'll write the producers and writers a heartfelt letter ordering them to make it happen in the show. If you know anything about Supernatural please let me know and we can fangirl over them ^_^_**

**_ Please keep reviewing and whatnot! It makes me super gushy with warm feelings and giggly happiness. _**

**_Bottom line is that I love you. :'D_**

**_Merry Christmas! xxx _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AHH! My first late chapter! I'm sorry! My laptop had weird problems and my mom was hogging the computer. I'm sorry D: But to make it up to you I have given you a treat ;) I know the whole Stiles and Clara thing was not exactly what was wanted but I'm just letting you know that Stiles and Clara are not going to ever happen and it will mostly be explained in this chapter :)_  
**

**_Chapter Dedicated to Megan Elaine9, I love you!_**

**_~ Enjoy ~_**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Clara sunk deep into her sheets as the early morning sun eased in rays through her bedroom window. She could hear distant footsteps coming from below which had to have belonged to Derek Hale. Her room smelt like lilac but the faded scent of werewolf was still there. It bothered her but at the same time she enjoyed knowing there was someone else in the large house rather than always being by herself. She slipped out of bed and strolled down the stairs, looking like a tangled mess (but she didn't care). Derek was sitting at the dining table with piles and piles of documents shelved on top of one another with some spread out in front of him.

"Morning" She tried to sound enthusiastic but her voice croaked. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat across from him. "What are you up to?" but as usual, he didn't reply to her. Instead he looked up at her as if to say "what does it look like I'm doing you dumb ass?" and looked back down, continuing to read off the page. Clara was getting sick of the silence that filled them all the time. "So, what are we gonna do today? We have all day to ourselves and I really don't want to sit around home." She spoke up.

"_We _aren't doing anything. Go stay with your friends and Stiles." Shoot. She had forgotten what happened with Stiles. She didn't like him that way, then why had she kissed him? Twice? They were even going to have sex if Stiles hadn't been so…Stiles-like. She groaned just thinking about how she was supposed to get herself out of this one. She was drunk. It wasn't right. She was drunk and she used Stiles to fill in her sexual desires. But she didn't have a hangover…why had she kissed him? The only thing that she could really find as a valid explanation was that she wanted to make Derek jealous. She laughed at the thought, making Derek stop reading and give her a weird look. She felt like a child next to him, making some lame high school move to make a man like Derek jealous. Then again, she was in high school. But she was better than that. It made her cringe just hearing herself say that she had _used _Stiles. Even though she had used many people in the past it just wasn't right to do that to him.

"I don't want to face them." She said. "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"No."

"Okay." Clara got up from her seat and moved towards the backyard, glass door. As the approached the panel, her eyes traveled to a duffle bag with the mouth unzipped and wide open. She walked over to it and looked over at Derek who was deep into reading. She didn't mean to snoop around in his things but she wanted to know him and because he barely said a word to her it was reasonable to look at what he had hidden in a bag. Besides, it was probably a gym bag even though Derek hardly seemed like the public gym type. Just as she was to open the mouth more, a picture drifted down in front of her and landed in front of her feet. She picked it up and saw a picture of a young boy and an older female sitting side by side on a tree stump. They looked genuinely happy and it made her smile to think that Derek had such a beautiful set of teeth that he kept hidden behind the mask he always wore. Clara brushed her fingers over the smiling boy and turned towards Derek. "Is this you?" She held up the picture to him. He slowly rotated his head to meet her gaze and saw that it was the picture of him and Laura as children. He stood up and walked over to her, snatching the photo away from her hand.

"You shouldn't go through people's things." He said coldly. He stuffed the picture back into the bag and zipped it up.

"It fell out." She said under her breath. She looked at the time, 10:32am. Today would be yet another long day.

* * *

"I have errands to run." Derek stated, as he put on his black leather jacket.

"Can I come?" She pleaded. She had been watching reruns of Friends and grew extremely bored of the same humor.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Derek. If it's because you're afraid of me finding out about some weird werewolf thing that you have to do then you should know that I really don't care. I have way more secrets than you could ever have in your entire lifetime." He rolled his eyes and inhaled.

"You have five minutes to change." A wide smile formed on Clara's face. She raced up the stairs and threw on clothes and ran as fast as she could back down to land perfectly in front of him.

"I'm ready." She said, panting. In that time frame Clara could have sworn the smallest of smiles had appeared on Derek Hale's face.

* * *

"So where are we going?"

"Grocery shopping."

"What?"

"Grocery shopping." He repeated. Well he had said that he had errands to run. But no werewolf fun stuff? Then she realized that he was grocery shopping for her, for them, because they lived together. As time passed on, the air was filled with silence once again. Without hesitation, Clara reached for Derek's phone and searched through the music.

"You have crappy songs." She finally retorted. Derek took the phone away from her and placed it back in the cup holder. She sighed at his action and attempted to carry on a conversation. Not knowing what to say she blurted out, "Your family died in a fire." She mentally face palmed herself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _He didn't say anything back. "My parent's died in a fire too." She continued staring ahead. "It's ironic isn't it? It's like we were destined to meet. Two people, with the same story." He stopped looking at the road and turned his head towards her.

"Do you know where your parents died?" It was a weird question but Clara just shrugged and answered it anyways.

"I never knew them. They gave me away when I was three years old."

"Did they ever tell you why?" She shook her head and looked out the window, observing the other moving vehicles swish past them.

"I don't want to know why. They can't just give away a child like that. It's wrong." Her voice started to break as she blinked back tears. Just thinking about it made her heart beat fast and Derek could hear it. He heard the hurt in her voice. He felt that she hated her parents and he felt that the pain they had caused her. He could hear her heart pounding a little more abnormal and he heard her breathing becoming shallow. But he didn't say a word. Instead, he went back to looking ahead at the road.

* * *

"I've been here for less than a week and I can tell you that, that is not a grocery store." Clara pointed at the building as Derek parked in front of it. "Seriously, where are we?"

"You haven't eaten breakfast yet." was all that he replied with.

"No, I'm not hungry. It's okay, Derek." She tried to stop him but he just kept walking forward. She exhaled deeply and followed him in. The room smelled like a bacon fiesta. There was old 70's music playing in the background and people dug into their meals. It was not at all what Clara had in mind but it was nice because it was just her and Derek. They sat down and a perky blonde walked over. She annoyed Clara the minute she opened her fat, red lipped mouth. It was clear that she was trying to impress Derek because every five minutes she would give him a wink and a big smile with perfect, huge, white teeth.

"She likes you." Clara said, pointing her finger to the waitress. Derek moved his head so he could meet where her finger was pointing. "She keeps smiling flirtatiously at you." She stabbed her eggs with her silver fork.

"Do you have a problem with that?" The slightest smirk played onto his lips but Clara didn't catch it.

"No! I just—well are you interested? 'Cause you know I don't want to interfere." She cursed under her breath as she went back to chowing down eggs and bacon. He didn't say anything else for the rest of their time at the diner. She finished eating and excused herself to go to the washroom. But when she walked out of the restroom, she saw the blonde and him talking (actually the blonde was talking to him as he just looked emotionless as always). Nonetheless, it still angered her, tremendously and she walked over to him absolutely determined to ruin any chance she had with him.

"Thanks for the food babe, I love you so much!" She exclaimed walking right between the the blonde and Derek. "Oh mom will be so happy that we're dating again!" She faked a smile at the waitress and whispered to her, "Isn't he just the most handsome thing you've ever seen? Oh I'm so happy he's all mine." And with that she linked her arms with his and dragged him out the diner. He stared at her with bewilderment when they reached the parking lot. "She's no good for you…trust me" Clara explained and he just rolled his green eyes and turned around to go inside his car again.

Clara had forgotten about her phone (that was left in the car) and checked it for anything. 4 text messages from Stiles.

**Hey! R we gunna hang out 2day? You kno maybe talk abt last night?**

**Clara where r u?**

**I need to talk to u**

**Im kinda dying over here!**

She ignored the texts and continued to try and start a conversation with Derek. But there was no luck. "So tell me about yourself." She suggested, but he flared his nostrils. "or not…" She slouched forward and planted her face into her hands. She was really blowing it. "I'm sorry I ruined your little talk with the waitress but she was really annoying and I just—"

"I wasn't interested in her." He pulled the handbrake and put the shift in park. They got out of the car and Clara couldn't help but feel badass walking alongside Derek Hale in his all black attire. Turns out he was the public kind of guy. They spent the next two hours in the grocery store picking out stuff that didn't even look appetizing. It was all things Derek liked and nothing _she_ wanted. In other words, they were healthy food. Clara Summers _hated _anything healthy.

"Do I have to pay you back for all of this? This is a lot of food." She said, picking up a bag filled with garlic bread. "I don't think we even need half of this stuff." But Derek Hale never replied to anything. They walked to the cashier and he paid leaving her question unanswered—a lot like any other question she had ever asked him.

They didn't get home until 2:30 when Clara's phone started to buzz. _**Stiles Stilinski Calling… **_she couldn't deal with this now. She pressed ignore.

"Why didn't you answer?" _Finally…_Derek was _finally_ asking her questions. So is that what she had to do? Suspicious things that would keep him guessing? It didn't sound too hard to do.

"It's just someone I can't face right now." She entered her house, smiling to herself to see Derek following up the few steps behind her. It was the first time she had walked inside her house, without being alone.

* * *

**_Yay fun Derek/Clara day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it! And the thing about Stiles...it'll blow over ;) Thanks for the new followers favorites and reviews! I don't know how to thank you enough! I LOVE YOU GUYS. :D Have a great holiday and because of the break I will be able to upload a lot more frequently! YAAY! Merry Christmas :* xxxx_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Dedicated to Lycan Lover 411, you don't understand the feelings you make me feel!**_

_**If you guys get the chance to PLEASE check out BurningMarshmellows page for her new story "Smile" ! It's an Isaac/OC story and I'm loving it! Please check it out!  
**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf. Only Clara Summers.  
**_

_**~ Enjoy~**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Clara! Finally! Hey!" Stiles yelled through the phone. "Where have you been? God I've been trying to reach you the entire weekend!" Clara bit her lip and tried to give him the speech she had written and rehearsed in front of the mirror since Saturday night.

"Stiles I—" She stuttered as the words tried to form in her mouth but she put everything aside and went straight to the point. "Me and you can't happen Stiles." She blurted out.

"What?" His voice cracked.

"I'm not good for you. I'll never be good for you and I'm sorry but Friday night was a mistake and I just wasn't right in the head." She breathed out and paused before adding, "Don't pick me up for school today." She closed her eyes. "I'll walk." She ended the line and turned around to see Derek standing at the kitchen counter. He didn't say anything (as usual) but he sighed and took out his car keys, tossing them over to Clara.

"Take the Camaro." He said.

"I can't. I don't have my license." She faced away from him so he couldn't see the embarrassment in her face. "It's okay. I'll walk."

"It's too dangerous, I'll drive you." She didn't bother to argue, there was no point in debating with Derek Hale.

She had three classes with Stiles. How the hell was she supposed to face him? She inwardly groaned at the thought. She hopped in the car which Derek started and went off onto the road.

"Can we put on some music? God it's so boring in this car!" Derek rolled his eyes.

"I have crappy songs." He said, rephrasing Clara's words on Saturday.

"The truth hurts." She reached for his phone and scanned through his music files. "Sex Pistols?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "God Save the Queen." She clicked on the song and the sound of guitars oozed through the speakers. She liked the song, a lot. She nodded her head in approval. "Not bad, Derek Hale." After breathing in the beautiful music she paused the next song. "So are you beta?" She asked. He shook his head. "An alpha? Do you have a pack?" Over the weekend she had researched old stuff about werewolves. But Derek didn't answer. He pulled up in front of the school.

"Arigato." She said, stepping out of the car.

"Be careful." Was all that he said in return, he steered the car away.

* * *

Stiles had his head planted in his hands. He should have known, no girl was ever interested in him. He exhaled a sigh and looked out his classroom window (he was unreasonably early for class today and was the only one in the room). He watched as the other students laughed and had conversations. _It was a mistake._ God he had to get over it. He did a double take when he saw a black Camaro come onto the student parking lot.

"What does he want now?" He said in a hushed tone. Derek was really pissing him off these days. He observed the car, expecting a phone call from Derek telling him to come out except that didn't happen. What happened next took Stiles completely by surprise. A golden haired girl opened the car. The golden hair could only belong to Clara Summers. What the hell was she doing with Derek? He gave her a ride home on Friday but that was all the interaction they had between each other…right? But he didn't want to know what was going on with them. He had to get over Clara and continue to admire Lydia. _My life sucks ass._

* * *

"Claraaa!" A whiny voice called after her as she was walking up the grand steps into the school. She turned around to be faced by Lydia. She dragged Allison behind her and climbed up the stairs. "I didn't see you at the party? Where were you?"

"She was there. She hung out with me and Scott." Allison added in.

"But I left early. I wasn't feeling very good." She didn't want to do this right now.

"Well you're coming over to Allison's tonight for dinner." Lydia said flipping her "strawberry blonde" hair over her shoulder. "And bring your parents."

"My parents?" Oh no… "My parents are out of town. Besides, it's a Monday. I-I'm busy Monday's sorry." She tried to escape but Lydia caught her arm.

"Then come by yourself." She latched onto Allison's arm and walked them to their classes. "Even better. It'll just be us three girls." _Someone help me. _She tried looking over at Allison who continued staring shyly at the floor. Why did Allison even do everything Lydia told her to do? It bothered her to know that Lydia had that sort of power over people. She hated that feeling.

As Clara walked into her Chemistry class, she froze when she saw Stiles working away on reading his textbook. _Be completely cool. _She told herself. Today would be over before she even knew it. She was moved forward by Allison and Lydia who sat next to her and kept their chatter up so she was completely distracted from him. Soon Scott came along and they all talked amongst themselves. It was weird but bearable. Then lunch came rather quickly and she was forced to sit across from Stiles.

"We've had four hours together and you and Stiles haven't said a word to each other, what's going on?" Allison whispered over to Clara.

"We kissed, it was a mistake and now it's really weird." Clara tried to sum it up as short as she possibly could. Allison's mouth parted but no words were spoken of. She stayed low, eating when a heavy scent of rust and mint intruded her nose. A small noise came out from her as the overpowering smell filled her. She tried to see where the smell was coming from when three people sat down at their table. A tall, dirty blond haired guy, a blonde girl and a broad African-American male appeared in her vision. The scent was overwhelming and she smelled every bit of Derek on them. They were werewolves, that was a definite given. Was it possible that they were Derek's pack? It was all over them, the fragrance of red and black (it was the best way she could describe the scent—by using colors). Derek was an alpha and their essence was pure _him. _This was his pack.

"Who do we have here?" The girl asked taking a bite from her apple that matched her red lipstick.

"Clara." She blinked and crinkled her nose to get the aroma out. "Clara Summers." She repeated but it wouldn't flush out.

"I'm Erica, this is Isaac and Boyd." She moved her hands over to the two teenage boys. They waved and nodded before beginning to eat.

"I have to go." Clara staggered up from her chair. The load of rust and mint in her system was too much. She had to get out of there or else she would throw up. She felt the metallic blood rising up her throat.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Allison asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah—I'll be f-fine." She ran out of the cafeteria and went into the nearest washroom. She fumbled to find her phone and dialed Derek. It went to voicemail.

"Derek, c-come pick me up…p-please—" The blood found its way to push out of her mouth and she disgorged the dark, red liquid from her body. Why was this happening now? She didn't have an urge to kill! Was it the overpowering rust and mint? Or was it because it belonged to Derek? Her phone rang and the screen read _**Derek Hale Calling…**_ "D-Derek?" her voice was shaking.

"Where are you?"

"W-washroom."

"Which one?"

"Cafeteria…first one on the l-left." She hung up, spewing out more. The door swung open and she heard footsteps approach her. She felt big arms lift her up. Derek rotated her body to face him. In his hands were tissue paper and towels. Her breaths became shallow as she threw up more of the metallic blood.

"Hold still." He held her hair up and wiped her mouth. "What happened."

"Rust…mint…_you._" She said wearily. He held the towel to her mouth and wiped the blood off the sink. He carried her out through a back door and led her into the car. They drove back to the house where he gave her an herbal tea mixture that seemed to calm down every nerve in her body. "Your pack, those smells." She managed to speak.

"Your body's rejecting me." He said lowly.

"What does that mean?"

"You don't remember." He sounded frustrated. "It's because you don't remember." His lips formed a tight line and he walked away, disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

_**Oooooo what doesn't she remember? *smirks* More to come! Keep reviewing, following and favoriting lol. That's not even a word. I love you all and maybe just maybe I might post another chapter later tonight or tomorrow around this time-ish if I'm not busy. Merry Christmas! xxxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yes I forgot it was Christmas and didn't get a chance to write this until now -.- My life is literally revolving around this fic right now haha. This ain't my best chapter (just letting you know).  
**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf, only Clara Summers :)  
**_

_**~ Enjoy ~  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10  
**_

"What do you mean I don't remember?" She stalked behind him. "What does that mean?" He walked into the living room and sat down on the black sofa. "What don't I remember, Derek?" She knew there was no hope in asking the same questions but she needed answers. He couldn't just walk away like that! What did he mean by "you don't remember?" what the hell did she not remember?! "You can't do this Derek!" She stood in front of him. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket just as she was about to snap at him. _**Sensei Mako Calling… **_he was important. Sensei Mako was her other master. He was the first to teach her to kill. She was five years old when he had made her kill a white rabbit. She cried for two whole weeks as the guilt ate her alive. Sensei Mako had assured her that it was a part of growing up. Him and Sensei Ryuk were brothers. Clara thought of them as fire and water or the yin and the yang. Mako was the aggressive one compared to Ryuk but still meant well with the things he taught. For example he taught Clara the importance of rage control and to maintain the blood lust's power that it had over her.

"Mako." She looked over at Derek who stared at the ground. She covered the phone and whispered to him. "We're not done here." Then she walked out of the room, out to her porch.

"Konnichiwa, young one. How is California?" He said with a scruffy voice.

"I needed to talk to you." She closed the door behind her.

"What is it?"

"There's six."

"Six what?"

"Werewolves." She took a deep breath in before asking, "Is there anything you need me to do, you know to protect them?"

"Keep them safe. I called to let you know about Chris Argent."

"Ryuk already told me."

"Well, be careful. Do not trust anybody." She bit her lip and looked back at the door. She had trusted somebody.

"Mako, do you know anybody named Derek Hale?" She blurted. A long pause filled them before the line went dead. "Sensei Mako?" Nothing. "Mako, are you still there?" He hung up on her? It was probably because it was a long distance call. She went back inside. "Okay Derek time to explain!" But the house seemed to be empty. She groaned and the only thing that popped into her head was for her to return to school but there really was no point. Around 3:30 a text popped up from Lydia Martin on her cellphone screen.

_**Missed you today, where did you go? Btw Allison and I are on our way. We're going out. **_What?!

_No! _She spent the next 30 minutes looking around for Derek, but he was nowhere to be found. She sent him a quick text to let him know they had annoying guests coming over. _**Lydia and Allison on their way…don't come home yet. **_The doorbell rang and behind the door stood a dolled up Lydia and an innocent looking Allison.

"You live here?" Allison said, looking around the house. "This place is huge." Clara led them inside.

"Hm…nice house." Lydia finally said. Who cared what Lydia Martin said? She didn't need her approval to know to that she had a nice house.

"Thanks." Was all she said. "So where are we going?" She asked, plopping down on her couch.

"Bowling." Lydia smirked. "With Stiles." Clara looked over at Allison.

"You told her?" Allison sunk in her seat.

"She overheard." _Right…_ "So where did you go?"

"I wasn't feeling well." She crossed her arms. _I threw up a whole bunch of blood because of unknown reasons that Derek won't tell me about! You know, the usual._

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay for tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She muttered.

"So let's get going, shall we?" Lydia stood up, picking up each of the girls by their arms. They walked outside to Allison's Mazda 3. The truth was that Clara wasn't paying attention to anything on their ride to the bowling alley. What did she not remember about Derek? What was he hiding? Could he have the answers as to why he seemed so familiar to her?

* * *

"Turkey! Oh my god I got a turkey!" Scott excitedly yelled out, hugging Allison. Lydia cuddled up against Jackson and Stiles sat alone on the opposite side of the lane. She wasn't having fun. She felt like the third wheel and it wasn't appreciated. It made her sick with so much lovey-dovey crap happening around her. She saw Stiles get up and walk out of the building. And Clara followed him.

"Why can't I be batman?" She heard him whisper to himself as he sat down on a curb.

"Actually if I were you, I'd be Wolverine." She said sitting next to him. He blinked into realization that it was Clara who was sitting next to him.

"Yeah but Batman's known more so…"

"Are you kidding? Wolverine is undefeatable! He has adamantium throughout him which makes him invincible. If you stab him, he heals. He's like ten times better than batman, and he has claws! Batman is a bat and he doesn't even have claws." She tried to cheer him up. "Are we gonna talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about? I get it, it was a mistake. There's nothing more to it."

"I'm sorry Stiles." She sighed. "Can we be friends again?" It took him a few moments to debate with himself whether or not he should forgive her.

"Why not?" He gave her a smile which she returned with a big hug. "And by the why Wolverine sucks."

"Batman is a bat! A **bat **Stiles!" they argued about who was better until Stiles interrupted.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Are you gonna ask me if I think you're attractive again?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No. This morning you got a ride from Derek." Clara stopped and looked at Stiles.

"Um, yeah. He offered to drive me while I was walking to school." She assured him. "That's all."

"Oh okay." They continued their debate on Batman and Wolverine for the rest of their time at the bowling plaza.

* * *

"And this is my house." Allison said, pulling up onto her driveway. "Okay, so you know the rules right?"

"No talking about Scott, right?"

"Good." She grinned. "Welcome to the residents of the _Argents."_ Clara felt her throat drop to her stomach.

"Wait, the what?" Argent? Could it be?

"What?" Allison asked, confused by Clara's bewilderment.

"What's your last name?"

"Argent, why?" Clara's mouth opened the slightest as she tried to think of something to respond with.

"Argent means silver in French." She sounded more enthusiastic than she should have. "Did you know that?" She tried to cover up the fact that she was freaking out on the inside.

"Yeah, my aunt told me that." She smiled and they went inside the house. Lydia had told Clara that Allison's mom and aunt had died last year. But could it be the same Argent that her Sensei's talked about? No, it was silly and stupid and highly unlikely to think that. "Dad, I'm home!" She yelled out to the home.

"Hey sweetheart." Her father appeared from the kitchen. "Oh who do we have here?"

"This is Clara Summers, she just moved here from Japan." Allison watched as they shook hands.

"Ah, Hajimemashite, Clara." _(nice to meet you)_ he said.

"You know Japanese?" He seemed like a nice person. There was no way he was the Argent trying to kill werewolves.

"Just enough to get me through Japan." She gave out a light laugh.

"Well nice to meet you Mr. Argent."

"You too, are you staying for dinner?"

"She is. Just call us when it's ready." Allison dragged Clara up the stairs and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. "Today has been so exhausting."

"You should spend time with your dad more." He just seemed so lonely.

"You would think after my mom died, we'd be closer but it had the complete opposite effect." She picked up a pink sweater off of her floor and threw it on.

"Why?"

"We both betrayed each other and lost our ways." She blew out air from her cheeks. "We never really found our way back." Clara sat on Allison's bed and observed the room.

"Is that where Scott sneaks through?" She smirked, pointing towards the window. Allison laughed and shushed her.

"Don't want dad to hear, but yes, that's where he comes." Then the thought about how many times they probably had sex on the bed she was sitting on came into mind, making her get up immediately.

"So why doesn't your dad approve of Scott?" Allison froze in her spot.

"Oh just 'cause he's a dad and he has trust issues." She was lying. "He doesn't really let me date and he thinks Scott is a danger to me." They were hiding something.

"Dinners ready!" Her dad called from below.

"Wait where's Lydia?" Clara checked her phone to see if Derek had replied to her. He didn't.

"She cancelled to be with Jackson. I don't wanna know what they're up to." The two laughed as they skipped downstairs.

Clara's mouth dropped at the sight of the amount of food on the table. "Mr. Argent you really didn't have to…"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled at her and handed her a plate.

* * *

"So how are you liking it here?" He asked as she munched down the delicious food.

"It's really different but I like it."

"That's good, how do you know English so well?"

"Dad." Allison hissed at him.

"I don't know. I guess I was surrounded by people who knew good English." She laughed. She liked Mr. Argent. He was not a killer that was for sure.

"Thank you so much for the food. It was absolutely delicious."

"Anytime."

"I better get going." She said.

"I'll drop you." Allison offered.

"Sounds great."

* * *

Stiles picked Clara up from school again the next day. It felt great to be back on track. But there was still no sign of Derek. Why was he avoiding her? It infuriated Clara. He was being such a wimp! Why couldn't he just tell her? What was the problem? The day went by fairly quick and before she knew it, she was back in Stiles jeep, driving home.

"Same schedule tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"I have a lacrosse game tomorrow night. Wanna watch?"

"I'm up for that." She smiled. It was something she had noticed she was doing a lot of lately; smiling. She turned around and headed for her house.

"Hey wait Clara! You forgot your folder!" But she was already gone inside. He glanced at the file. "Purotekutā clan?" He whispered to himself. What did that mean? He flipped through the pages. He would research it on the internet later that night.

* * *

_**Yah I did it again...another cliffhanger. I'll admit that this wasn't my best chapter just because it was written in such a rush but omg next chapter is gonna be reallyyy exciting! I'm so eager to post it now but I have to wait for the sake of my own sanity. I have way too much time on my hands... **_

_**I love you guys! And thanks for the new follows and favorites! Reviews are appreciated! ^_^ MERRY CHRISTMAS! xxxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Busy, busy, busy. I'm sorry :( Hope this chapter makes you forgive me!  
**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf. Only Clara Summers :)  
**_

_**~ Enjoy ~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

Clara inched her way forward into the police building. Her heart raced as she stepped through the door.

"How may I help you?" A female police officer with chocolate skin and a tight black bun asked her from the front desk.

"Uh hi…I'm looking for Sheriff Stilinski?"

"He's busy, why do you need to see him?"

"Does that concern you?" _Clara calm down…please don't embarrass yourself._

"As a matter of fact, it does. You could be a danger to us. Why do you need to speak to the Sheriff?" Now Clara was getting pissed off. _Calm, calm, calm, be calm._

"Do I look like a danger to you? I just need a few words with him." She glanced at the door frame to see an empty hallway. "Please."

"I'm afraid I can't help you." She turned around to leave when Clara caught her by the arm.

"Let. Me. Speak. To. Him." The look on the woman's face showed clear fear.

"Do you want me to call security?"

"Is Sheriff Stilinski part of security? If he is, by all means please call security." The officer shrugged Clara off, rolled her eyes and picked up the phone, dialing numbers.

"Yeah Sheriff, a young girl wants to speak with you." She watched as the woman exchanged a few laughs and "uh huh's" before ending the line. "Go right ahead." She let her pass through.

"Hi Mr. Stilinksi. My name is Clara Summers and I just—"

"You're the new girl from Japan, Stiles talks about you all the time. What can I do for you today?" He smiled at her.

"Look, this is gonna sound really weird considering the fact that I just met you but I really need your help."

"Okay."

"I need information on the Hale fire that happened seven years ago."

"Where did you hear about the Hale fire?" He leaned forward.

"People talk."

"Well, I'm not allowed to give out that information."

"What if I told you I had a connection to Derek Hale? I have a right to know about him then."

"Not unless you're related to him."

"I live with him." Maybe she shouldn't have let that slip out but it was worth a shot.

"You live with Derek Hale? But he's—"

"He's still alive but don't you think I should get to know the background history of my roommate?" The Sheriff sighed and rubbed his forehead. He got up from his chair and walked over to a cabinet, opening a drawer and ruffling through the files. He pulled out a yellow folder and handed it over to her. "There's all the information you need but I'm going to need that back by tomorrow."

"Alright. And please don't tell anyone about this, especially Stiles."

"I won't tell anyone mostly because I will get fired for giving you this. So give it back as soon as you possibly can." She nodded, "Thank you." She said to him before walking out of the office. As she left the building she felt the lady at the front desk eying her from behind.

* * *

Stiles opened his front door and rushed up to his bedroom, throwing his backpack on the ground. It skidded across his hardwood floor and crashed against a wall. You couldn't blame Stiles, investigating was in his blood. Clara Summers just seemed so mysterious that he was curious. So yeah, curiosity killed the cat but the cat didn't have a cop blood in it now did it? He sat in front of his laptop and opened the blue file labeled "Purotekutā Clan" It was a weird title and Stiles knew it wasn't from school. It was a personal file with unknown information. Again, Stiles was just curious. He picked up a sheet with Clara's ID on it.

**Name: Clara Olivia Summers**

**Birth: 03/13/95**

**Height: 5'6**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Blood: B+**

His eyes scanned the page until he went to the next one. It was titled "Übel Geistig Institution" He licked his lips and slowly typed it into the Google search bar. He clicked on the third link to see a webpage with a photo of an old building as the header. It was located in Germany. He looked at the page again and read,

**Patient Name: Clara Olivia Summers**

**Birth: 03/13/95**

**Height: 5'6**

**Eyes: Blue  
**

**Blood Type: B+**

**Cause: First-Degree murder of family and manslaughter at the age of 9. In jail for 2 years. Murdered her mother, father, and two young sisters (6 and 2) in a house fire. Need's immediate care for brain damage and medication for psychosis.**

**Diagnosis: Schizophrenia, Psychopathy**

**Other: Highly dangerous, uncontrollable rage tantrums.  
**

Stiles shut the file and pushed it away from himself. There was no way this was true. He slapped himself. Clara Summers? She was a was a killer? Clara burned her family down in a fire? It took a while for it to sink in. Clara Summers. The beautiful, funny, smart Clara Summers. The girl with wavy, golden hair, red lips and ocean blue eyes. The Clara Summers who had kissed him. The Clara Summers who had, had countless arguments with him over comic books. The Clara Summers that smiled and blushed when given a compliment. It was the Clara Summers that everyone talked about as soon as she stepped foot into the classroom for her first day at school. That Clara Summers killed her family? She didn't have rich parents who were always away on business trips! She murdered them! At the age of nine! She killed her family! She was sent to a mental institute…Stiles began hyperventilating. How was that even possible? Why would they blame a nine year old for a house fire? He banged his head against his desk and blinked several times. "Clara Summers house fire" he searched up on the Google search bar. 10 hits. He clicked on the third link and began reading the article. Just as he was getting to the important information a loud pounding on his door made him jump. He took a deep breath and shut his laptop down, cautiously moving towards the door.

"Who is it?" His voice came out like he was a little boy again. He cleared his throat and said again, "Who is it?" but no noise came out from the other side. "Seriously who is it?" He heard the heavy breaths of someone. He exhaled sharply and opened the door to have a dozen pair of hands pop up in his face.

"Surprise!" They group cheered, laughing. Stiles didn't smile.

"Sorry we didn't mean to scare you but I hope you don't mind." Allison said showing off her perfect set of teeth.

"You guys…" He looked over at Scott, Lydia, Jackson and Allison's smiling faces. "You're not gonna like this." He said, leading them inside.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Well whatever it is, it better be good. I missed my manicure appointment for you." Lydia said, looking at her already manicured fingers. Stiles went over to his desk and handed Scott the registration form from the Germany mental institution.

"Oh my god." Allison's eyes widened and she took the sheet from Scott. "She—"

"She has no parents. They burned in a fire which she started seven years ago." Stiles finished off for her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jackson said in his usual pissed off voice.

"Clara! We're talking about Clara!" Stiles exclaimed, combing his fingers over his head. "God, I actually thought she was a decent human being! Why is it that every person we meet is screwed up in some sort of way?!"

"Calm down Stiles, she was nine years old. It's the past." Allison tried to reason.

"Yeah, do you know what else?" He went back to his desk and picked up the file labeled "Purotekutā Clan" he opened it and handed Allison another page.

"These are just names." She said.

"They're names of people she's killed in the past ten years till present day!"

"How do you know?" Scott asked.

"What does it say at the very bottom of the page, Allison?" Stiles demanded.

"Victims of assassination. Subjects given to Clara Olivia Summers." She read it softly. "She killed them."

Stiles stared at her before returning to laptop. The article popped up on his screen and he began reading where he left off. The room was silent for a few moments. No one was sure of how to respond to their newly learned information. They had trusted Clara. She had hid her true identity. How could she do that to them? How could they not have known? Why couldn't their lives be normal? Why did every person who became involved in their little group have some sort of evil history? Why did this always happen? How could they let this happen?

"That's really weird." Stiles finally said breaking the silence.

"What?" Scott came up beside him, also reading the article.

"The Summers home was burned down on August 15th at approximately 3:16am." Stiles read out loud. "The location of the house, 64th Richardson Lane, _Beacon Hills, Californa." _Everyone exchanged glances with each other.

"That's where she's living right now." Allison concluded. "But that's…"

"It's not impossible." Lydia stepped in. "Maybe they rebuilt the house so she could move in."

"Yeah but what kind of sick and twisted person would want to live in a house she burnt her own family down in?" Stiles argued.

"One that kills for a living." Jackson sarcastically remarked. Stiles gave him a hard glare.

"And it's not just that." Scott moved Stiles out of the way and finished reading the webpage. "This happened a day after the Hale fire." Allison's lips tightened.

"Why doesn't anybody talk about the Summers house fire like they do about the Hale fire?" Now Jackson was asking questions. "It's like they don't remember it or something."

"Like their minds have been erased from any memory of the fire?" Allison questioned. "Do you guys think she's inhuman?"

"There's a possibility."

"Only one way to find out." Scott said, his eyes turning golden and teeth extending.

* * *

Clara sat herself at the dining table and began reading the report on the Hale fire. She learned that the fire was caused by a woman named Kate _Argent. _Her mind roamed with ideas of that either being Allison's mom or aunt. What a coincidence that her aunt died in the middle of the woods near Derek Hale's house after they discover who started the fire. What are the odds that her aunt's last name was _Argent. _Now Clara was beginning to have doubts about Allison's family. Could it be that Kate and Chris were related? Why would she start the fire? What connection did she have with Derek? There were eleven people in the house and that involved children. A family of werewolves…were they all werewolves? Her concentration was cut off by the vibration of her phone. _**Stiles Stilinski Calling…**_

"Hey Stiles, can I call you back? I'm a little busy right now."

"Clara! You have to come see this! Trust me it is _awesome." _She scratched her head and looked over at the files that were scattered all over the table.

"Fine." She breathed out.

"Great, meet me at my house." He ended the line. _Ugh._ She grabbed Derek's leather jacket (because it was the only thing she could find within her reach) and left the house.

* * *

Clara knocked on the front door of the dark house. Was he even home? The house looked empty. She knocked twice, then three times. "Stiles?" No answer. She unlocked her phone and dialed Stiles. He didn't pick up. She tried knocking again. "Stiles!" She turned the doorknob which shockingly, was unlocked. She turned it all the way and pushed the door open. "Well I'm inside now Stiles so what's going on?" The house was completely dark. A chilling wave went down her spine. What was going on? A breath of relief came out of her as she saw Stiles' silhouette come from behind the wall.

"There you are. I was worried that—" A _click-click _made her stop mid sentence. She slowly turned around to see a crossbow being pointed at her. Holding the crossbow was the perfect, innocent, Allison Argent.

"I don't want to hurt you Clara but if you do anything, I will shoot you." She said.

* * *

_**ASDFGHJKL. MY HEAD ! IT PAINSS! I hope you liked this chapter! So much stuff that I still have to get to though! ARGH. TEEN WOLF IS TAKING OVER MY LIFE.**_

_**Do you know what else is? SUPERNATURAL.  
**_

_**So yah I began watching it last night and I'm only on the 5th episode but OASDSLDHFIKSHGNKDHFLAHDHGJLF HLHFLG MYY FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEELLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSS! THE WINCHESTER BROTHERS ARE SO FREAKING BADASS! LIKE WTF?! HOWWWW?! And you know what really pissed me off? There were a total of three really pretty girls and they completely ignored the fact that Dean and Sam were the most SEXIEST MEN EVER TO COME TO THEIR DOORSTEPS. Like seriously, if two men like Dean and Sam Winchester came to my doorway, I would probably try to seduce them. But that's just me...can I just rant on about Supernatural for a while? Okay thanks. :/ **_

_**OMFG SAM JUST REMINDS ME OF A LITTLE LOST ADORABLE CUTE LITTLE PUPPY WHO'S TRYING TO BE A NORMAL PERSON BUT CAN'T BECAUSE OF THE WHOLE "HUNTING" THING AND THEN DEAN IS JUST LIKE "BROTHER I ACTUALLY REALLY LOVE YOU BUT I DONT WANT TO ADMIT IT!" IT SO ADORABLE! AND SAM BLAMES HIMSELF FOR THE DEATH OF JESS AND I FEEL SO BAD FOR HIM BUT AT THE SAME TIME I FEEL BAD FOR DEAN CAUSE HE JUsT SEEMS SO LONLEY LIKE HIS BRoTHER iS ALL HE REALLY HAS LEFT CAUSE THEIR DAD JUST GOES "MISSING" AND THAT THING WITH THEIR MOM WHEN THEY WERE YOUNGER?! IT BRoKE MY HEART WHEN DEAN WAS TALKING ABOUT IT WITH THAT LITTLE BOY!  
**_

_**Okay I'm done. Sorry you had to witness that.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm not dead! (at least not completely).. I had exams this entire month so I've been studying my ass off. I AM SORRY OK. I hope you guys had a great New Years...is it too late for that? I've been gone a while, I understand. Okay I've been procrastinating and perfecting this chapter and I have to say that it sucks cause I also had a mild case of writers block :/ I'm sorry. I have discovered that I can't write action scenes even if my life depended lol. But seriously I suck at it! And also my mom has been really breathing down my neck because I write so much that she only gives me an HOUR EVER WEEKEND to write! I REALLY HATE THIS. But I've been writing on my iPod so shhh don't tell her. Again I'm really sorry! I really hated writing this chapter cause it sucks so much but I'll try to pick myself up for the next one. Please forgive me.**_

_**Thank you to the new followers and favouriters! I LOVE YOU CUZ YOU MAKE MY LIFE HAPPY  
**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf, only Clara Summers :)  
**_

_**~Enjoy~**_

* * *

"Stiles…?" Clara turned back to the boy who had his hands deep in his pocket and his eyes hit the floor.

"You kill people." He mumbled. "We trusted you."

Her face loosened as she realized that he must have found the file she had lost. "Crap" she whispered to herself. She would of said "I can explain" but it seemed pointless. She couldn't explain herself, they knew. They knew everything. Before they did anything to her she had to get out of the house. Quietly, Clara observed Allison's stance. The girl was weak. Her hands were shaking and she was leaning on her non-dominant side. She didn't have the guts to shoot.

"Alright then, shoot." Clara teased by moving a small step forward which to no surprise at all, Allison moved the tiniest bit back.

"I'm being serious Clara."

"So am I." A wicked grin came across her face as she took another step towards the clearly frightened brunette. Allison flinched at the words and gripped her hands tighter around the handle of the crossbow. Her fingers slipped down to the trigger and she hesitantly wrapped her fingers through the guard. Clara saw the slow movements and did nothing but have the sickening smile plastered on her face. She felt a hard blow to the back of her head and she fell on her knees. It didn't hurt the slightest bit, but they didn't know that. Her body was soon lifted up by muscular arms. Rust and mint filled through her and suddenly she felt her body slightly weaken. Jackson and Scott dragged her and stood her up. This was not good.

"I warned you." Allison said. Clara blew a strand of hair out of her face and simply laughed.

"If that's your 'scary' act then I've got news for you." Clara twisted her arms swiftly causing her to slip out of the wolves strong grasps. She kicked the side of Jackson's leg causing him to tumble over. She kicked his head several times before her back was attacked by Scott. This was nothing but practice for her. She leaned her body over causing Scott to slip off her back and ram against a wall. She heard the both of them groan in pain. She looked back at Stiles who continued to stare in disbelief at her. As she went to get up a sharp stinging pain caused her to topple over. Allison had shot her. She looked down at the arrow that now protruded from her side. Allison had shot her. She fell to her knees as her breaths became more and more shallow. Blood oozed out of her side, a small whimper came out of her. Allison had shot her.

"Allison!" Stiles shouted at her.

"Oh my god. " Allison's staggered back. "Oh my god." She repeated covering her mouth with her hands.

Stiles ran towards Clara sitting her up. She started to lose her vision as the heavy scent of rust and mint overcame her. A blurry image of the Erica, Isaac and Boyd came into view right before everything blacked out.

"What the hell happened here?" Lydia rushed down the steps. "You shot her?!" Her eyes widened at the sight of Clara's bloody, lifeless body. "You told me you were going to turn her to the police not shoot her!" Lydia barked.

"I'm sorry! She has more strength than we led on!" Allison defended. "She took down Jackson and Scott, if we took her to the cops she probably would've killed them!" The groans of Scott and Jackson interrupted them. Jackson rubbed his head and another groan of pain came from him.

"Guys!" Stiles shouted to stop the chaos "There is a bloody body in my house!"

"Is she dead?" Erica asked.

"No, she's breathing."

"I think we should get Derek over here." Scott suggested, grunting as he got up from the floor.

"You're joking right? He's gonna kill us." Isaac argued. "We were told not to touch to her."

"Why didn't you tell us that before we planned this?!" Jackson flared his nostrils in anger.

"Because the plan was that we would hand her over to the cops." Isaac answered, looking over at a guilty Allison.

"I'm sorry okay! I panicked…she took down two full grown werewolves! Imagine what she would've done to the cops."

"You guys! Stop!" Stiles yelled. Everyone froze. "Bloody body in my hallway." He said slowly pointing over at Clara.

"Look if Derek finds out we hurt her, he'll punish us. If we call Derek he'll rip our heads off!" Isaac said again. "If we keep her here just for a little while, he won't even know that she's even been touched."

"So you expect me to keep her in my house? What the hell you guys?!"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Allison asked.

"You shouldn't do anything." Stiles said. "You've helped enough."

"Isaac's right, come on Stiles just keep her here until she heals." Scott faced Stiles.

"She's not immortal Scott! She is human; she won't heal like you guys do!" Stiles looked over at Clara again. "Can we stop arguing and get her help? She's losing blood!" Allison rushed to get a towel from the nearest washroom.

"We should take her to a hospital." She said. "It's deep into her side."

"And tell them what?" Erica raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "We shot her because we think she's a mass murderer? Well done you guys."

"You know what? I'm calling Derek, right now."Stiles said, taking his phone out of his pocket, dialing Derek's number. It rung once before a heavy force knocked it out of his hands. "Dude, what the—"

"He'll kill us Stiles." Jackson said sternly.

"He'll kill you even more if he finds out she's dead from blood loss!" He pushed past Jackson and picked up his phone. "You owe me a new phone." He showed him the huge crack that now appeared on the screen. The wind howled from outside and a dark shadow moved along the window. Stiles dropped his phone and ran for the door, followed by the pack and Allison. "Derek!" He exclaimed. "Oh thank god you're here, we—"

"Where is she?" Derek sounded frantic. He moved around the house looking for her. "Where is she?!" He said louder this time making everyone wince.

"O-over there." Stiles pointed down the hallway. Derek scowled and walked in a fast pace to where her body lay. He growled when he saw the vulnerable sight of her. He wanted to kill his pack! After he told them not to do anything to her they did! He would settle this tomorrow but as of right now he had to get her to safety. He lifted her up, her neck pressed against his right arms, her head rested on his shoulder and her feet dangled off of his left arm. He didn't care if her blood was all over him or on his new leather jacket that she was wearing.

"Clean up the blood. I'm gonna take her home" He carried her out of the house and paced her in his black Camaro.

Once they reached the home, he carried her and gently placed the body in her bed. He grunted as he took out the arrow from her side. She groaned and squirmed in her bed. He put a towel over the wound and pressed against it. He had never been in Clara's bedroom. He had never seen it. Her bed sheets were white and black (now stained with red), a large painting of a red rose stood high and proud on her wall. She had two bookshelves filled with classical and modern tales. A flat screen TV stared at him from the foot of her bed and a large black desk filled his sight. It had everything about Clara written all over it. He sat on the edge of her bed and watched her sleep. After days and days of sleep and herbal medicine, her eyes started to flutter open. Through it all he didn't leave her side.

"Derek?" Her voice croaked. He nodded stiffly. "What—"A pang of pain sprung through her body, she gripped hard onto her sheets. "What the hell?!" She felt a large pad over her side. "What happened?" Then images of what happened that night flooded back into her mind. "Allison shot me."

"Don't move, it's still healing." He stopped her hand from touching the wound.

"How long have I been out?"

"A week." He walked over to her desk and picked up a mug. "Drink this, it's helping you heal."

"What it is?" She sniffed it, before taking a sip. It was sweet with a bitter undertone.

"Prunella leaves. Not everyone in my family was a werewolf so my mom made this to help them heal."

"Heal from what?" Derek's head dropped to the floor as if he was ashamed to answer. She knew what the answer was. "Thank you." She said. It seemed like something she was saying to him often. Had he been there the entire week she was knocked out cold? The thought made her smile the slightest. Just thinking about Derek Hale nursing her back to health. "Derek?" He lifted his gaze to meet hers. "What don't I remember?" It was the questions she couldn't get out of her head. He sucked in a breath and broke his gaze with her. "Please tell me." She begged.

"What do you remember after your family burnt in that fire?" He asked.

"I ran away and the cops caught up to me, they handcuffed me and took me to jail." She replied.

"What do you remember before the fire?"

"I don't remember?"

"Why not?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You don't remember because they erased your mind." Derek stood from the bed. "You didn't kill your family in a fire Clara." He paused, reading her face. "You were with me."

* * *

_**I also noticed that I write reaaalllyy short chapters :/ Do you want longer ones? Please let me know.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf. Only Clara Summers :**_

_**~Enjoy~  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"What?" This didn't make any sense to her. She remembered everything so vividly. The cold metal touch of the hand cups wrapping around her wrists, the strong arms taking her into the police car, the feeling of fear swept over her once again. "I know I didn't kill my family, someone set me up." She said.

"Do you know who that somebody is?" Derek asked, his green eyes looking deeply into her blue eyes. Clara shook her head unsure if she wanted to know. He inhaled a breath, "It was your Sensei Mako." He said softly. Clara's felt her heart stop and drop to her stomach. Her throat became very dry and brittle. There was no way. No way in hell! Derek was crazy, he was a lunatic!

"No." She shook her head. "No. You're lying. You don't know what you're talking about." She attempted to get up but her wound held her back. A feeling of panic went through her. No, no, no, no, no. There was no way. Mako was her Sensei. He would never do anything like that, he was her teacher, her guide he taught her everything! There was no possible way! Clara felt tears spring into her eyes as she denied it in her head but knew Derek Hale was right. Betrayal. It's all anybody had ever done to her. How much more betrayal could a person take? She felt defeated and utterly weak. She had no one. She was alone and although Derek Hale was here she could help but think he wouldn't be there for long. He didn't really care about her, did he? _Of course not. He just needs a place to stay._

"My parents gave me away when I was three years old." She said as her voice began to break. "They said everything will be alright Clara these are good people." She paused as the tears blurred her vision. "Those people made me kill 23 men in the last 10 years." Her lips quivered as hot tears began rolling down her cheeks. "I am so sick and tired of liars, I just want the truth for once please just tell me the truth." Now salty tears fell one by one as she cried. She hated crying. Clara had never cried in front of people. But she was crying, in front of Derek Hale and she didn't care. She had bottled up 13 years of anger, frustration and depression. She had spent too many years cutting herself until it didn't hurt anymore, she had spent way too many years starving herself because everything in her life was empty and deteriorated. She was ready to explode and she didn't care who saw.

Derek didn't know what to do, he slowly inched his way towards the bed and sat beside Clara, watching as she cried. Laura had moments when she would break down into tears like this and he wasn't going to lie, so did he at times. They would spend hours just crying in each others embrace. That's exactly what Clara needed; she needed someone to protect her, to guide her, to care for her. Derek knew that it was him who had to provide her that. He had a pack, he had a new family but he was ready to take in Clara as part of the pack as well. He did what he knew best and wrapped his arms around Clara's body as he used to do with Laura and let her cry it out, holding her tightly. Clara buried her face into his chest.

"Our families were really close." He began. "We spent most of our days with each other. Everyone was always really happy." Clara started to simmer down her crying and listened. "You were the only ones that knew about us." He paused, "Then we met the Argents." Clara sniffed and looked up at Derek. "They told us they would keep our secret safe and we believed them." He seemed hesitant to continue but he did. "Kate used me. She got close to me for nothing more than to learn more about us. Me trusting her ended up with our house getting burned down." Clara got away from Derek's arms and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"She burnt down my house too." She finished for him. Derek nodded.

"Her and Mako were partners. I found out later that he was tracking us for years before Kate actually found us. Laura and Kate became really close before she realized that they were trying to kill us and that's when they set the fire."

"Why was Mako searching for you?" What did the Hale's have? Derek slowly look over at Clara, sighing he got up and went over to his dufflebag. After digging through it for a while he pulled out a small wooden box with spirals cintros onto the lid. Walking back towards the bed he cautiously opened it. "What is that?"

"It's a silver bullet. The only left since my ancestors passed away and it's been handed down the family." He handed over to her quickly while staggering back. "It's stuffed with wolfsbane." He coughed making Clara close the box.

"Then why the heck do you have it?"

"Because it can kill an entire generation of werewolves. We had to keep it safe." He gathered himself before standing up straight again.

"Keeping it in a dufflebag won't keep it safe."

"It has been for the past couple of years." He sighed again, taking the box from her.

"But what do I have anything to do with this?" It still didn't answer why her parents would give her away.

"They saw potential in you and convinced your parents to let you spend years in Japan training in Martial Arts."

"And they agreed?" Some parents she had.

"They thought you were training in Martial Arts not turning into an assassin. They figured it was a good idea since you were getting raised with wolves. You could protect yourself from us if things ever got out of control." It was too much information for her to process.

"How was I with you when I clearly remember being in jail."

"Your other Sensei, Ryuk had no idea his brother had so many plans to destroy what he wanted to protect. He let you visit us a month before the fire."

"But I don't remember—"

"Mako found you two years after the fire, while you were with me and must have done something to play with your head and make you believe you were in jail and the mental institute."

"Then why did he burn down my family if you were his target?"

"Because he wanted you permanently. Your family would've wanted you to return home eventually and he couldn't have that." A flame of anger rose in her. _Never trust anybody. _Those were his own words. He killed her family. The blood boiled inside her as she felt her body getting hot. She felt the sudden adrenaline rush of revenge. She had trusted him! How dare he? How dare he trick her all these years? How dare he touch her family? How dare he touch her? Clara wanted to scream out in rage and kill everything in her sight. She wanted to kill Mako, limb from limb and no one would be able to stop her.

"Clara you need rest." Derek said reading the anger in her face.

"I've rested long enough, I need to find him." Her voice did not seem the same. It was much harder and raspier. Derek saw her eyes darken the slightest. How could he just sit back and relax when there was a hunter coming after him to kill a generation of werewolves.

"Clara stop." He reached out his hand to touch hers. "Calm down." He said with a calm yet stern voice.

"Not only would you die but so will the pack. We're teenagers, they shouldn't have to die." She was infuriated with _them._ They shot her but she didn't want to see them die. They didn't deserve to die. No one ever deserved to die. "We have to warn them. I've known Mako long enough to know that he is planning and ready to kill you."

"I haven't talked to the pack since…" He looked down to her wound.

"I don't want to be the one holding you back." She pressed against the pad and pulled in off her side. Her wound wasn't fresh but it looked almost healed. "I heal faster than the average human." 13 years of it made her body stronger. Derek stood up and took out his phone from his pocket, dialing numbers.

"Tell everyone to meet us here." He said into the phone before ending the line. "Can you walk?"

Clara nodded. "Are you gonna train them?"

"It'll take some time with them but they'll do it."

"Where are you gonna train?" Derek looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?"

"You've never been to your basement, have you?"

Derek led Clara into the basement. Her body tingled at his grasp on her arm. Lately she'd been getting these weird feelings with him. What did it mean? Was she falling for the man? How immature of her. Derek Hale didn't want a teenage girl crushing on him. He wanted a woman. A strong woman who didn't breakdown into heavy sobbing. He wouldn't like her that way. What a stupid thing to think.

Clara was excited to see what he was talking about but when they went down, it was plain. There was no furniture, just a cold, dark and musky underground box. "I don't get it." She said looking at the empty space. "It looks like a regular basement to me." He sighed and took her to a door which she could have sworn was not there a few seconds ago. He slowly opened the door to reveal a room with heavy machinery, equipment and weapons clearly made for werewolves. Shackles and chains hung from the walls. Two large ropes came down from the ceiling. Platforms filled the room possibly for pouncing on victims. This was no ordinary training room. Why did her house have one?

"What? How?" She entered the room with her mouth opened. "How the hell did you find this room?"

"This is your house."

"Well of course it's my house but I didn't know there was a freaking werewolf training center in it! Is that why I bought it?" Maybe Ryuk purposely bought her a house made for werewolves. Anything was possible at this point.

"No Clara this used to be your house."

"The house that…"

"Kate burned down." He completed for her. She didn't exactly know how to react to it. She was living in the house where her family burnt down and she didn't even know it! Now she wasn't that different from Derek Hale, was she?

"I don't know what to say." She said quietly.

"Mako paid to have it rebuilt so you could move in." She stared at him intently.

"How come you know so much about Mako?" It seemed odd.

"I've been looking for you which meant I had to follow him"

"You were looking for me?" Derek Hale was searching for her? The Derek Hale. The moody, blank and humourless werewolf had been searching for her? The man with the "I don't really care about you" attitude?

"After Laura died, you were my only hope." He said it quickly making Clara smile. She felt her cheeks flush. At that moment she couldn't deny it any longer. She was in love with Derek Hale.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter! Thank you new reviewers, followers and favouriters! I love you guys so much omfg**

**And I'll be writing some Derek Hale POV in the next chapter! Super excited :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys! Sorry I'm late again :( I hope you had a great Valentines day (or maybe you just watched romantic comedies, ate chocolate and cried like I did). I was originally planning to post this chapter on Valentines Day but my internet was down for two whole days. DO NOT TRUST TELUS THEY SUCK. But anyways, I loved writing this chapter! I think I might change the ratings to M because of later chapters, just a small warning*wink wink*  
**_

_**And btw (that means "by the way" for those who don't know) I have a twitter, instagram and tumblr in case anyone was wondering. You don't have to follow me if you don't want to lol but the usernames and all that are at the bottom of this chapter if you do want to! :D**_

_**Thank you new followers, reviewers, and favouriters! Love you xx**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf. Only Clara Summers :)**_

_**~Enjoy~**_

* * *

The doorbell rang and Clara felt her throat dry up a bit. Was she ready to see them? After what they did to her? "I don't know if I—"

"They won't hurt you." Derek reassured her. They walked up to the main floor. Derek opened the door letting in the pack as Clara stood far behind him in the dining hall. She looked away from them. She decided at that moment, she didn't want to see their faces; she didn't even want to breathe the same air as them. What the hell was she thinking when she said it was okay for them to come over? Instead, she walked off to another room through the kitchen that would lead her to the stairwell. The footsteps and murmurs of voices told her that not only was the pack there but Stiles, Allison and Lydia came as well. How dare they? The nerve they had to coming into her house. Clara knew that if she were to walk up the stairs, they would see her because the main entrance faced the two staircases. She didn't care. She walked out the room and immediately felt the eyes of everyone darting towards her. _Don't look over, don't look over, don't look over. _She repeated. Clara rushed up the steps and moved swiftly into her room avoiding them completely. She turned on her television, and started watching an animal documentary about the lifestyle of Africa until a light knock came from the other side of her door.

"What?" She said a little harsher than she intended.

"Are you coming?" Derek spoke.

"I-I can't do it." She felt utterly weak just saying it. He would think she's not strong enough. Clara rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the bed. She turned the doorknob, letting the wolf in.

"Are you okay?" He seemed genuinely concerned, his eyes traveling to her side where her wound was. "I told you, they're not going to hurt you." Her heart fluttered at his words.

"No I'm not afraid of them, I just…" She paused, sucking in air. "They shot me Derek, I-I need some time." Her eyes fell to the floor as she mentally cursed herself for sounding so fragile.

"I need you and you need me." He said in a breathy tone. "You can't hide from them forever." He lightly grasped her arm and pulled her through the door. _This was not going to be fun._

As they entered the training room Clara tried as best as she possibly could to avoid any eye contact with the others. She stayed behind Derek and since he was significantly taller than her, her smaller physique stayed perfectly hidden away from them. But Derek was right, she couldn't hide forever. Clara came out from behind him, trying her best not to look over. She crossed her arms and walked by the group, sitting down in a comfy spot where she would be able to observe the training session. She turned her head and spotted Allison staring back at her with guilt written all over her face. Clara immediately looked away and buried her face into her hands. Derek took notice and sat next to her. His mouth went up to her ear and the low rumble of his voice whispered, "Just stay focused on me." His hot breath sent shivers down her spine. She gave him a small nod and nudged him to get everything started.

* * *

This was pointless. Derek knocked Erica to the floor as soon as she ran towards him. His pack wasn't the greatest and he knew it but this was important and why couldn't they understand that? It was frustrating for him.

"Be aware of your surroundings!" He barked at them. He let out a disgruntled growl and looked over at an amused Clara who now sat on one of the high platforms. She grew up to be a beautiful young lady and Derek couldn't help but find himself observing her at times. The way her curly, golden locks cascaded down her back, or how her blue eyes darkened and lit up with her moods. Most of all, he couldn't help but wonder how her lips would feel pressed against his. _No._ She was too young for him. He cleared his head with any thoughts of her in that way and continued. "One more time, Boyd you're up." He waited as the large teenager prepared to strike a move. Boyd's teeth elongated, his eyes turned yellowish-gold, his claws came out and he charged Derek before getting wiped out with one blow from the Alpha. This was ridiculous. Why didn't they get it? What was there not to understand? A tingly feeling came from above Derek, signalling there was a presence behind him. He slowly turned around when a body slammed against him causing him to hit the floor. A grunt escaped him as he realized it was Clara's body on top of his.

"If you really want to take down somebody." She readjusted her body so that her legs were now straddling Derek's hips. "You need to have the element of surprise." She smirked, getting off of him. "How about we take a break?" She jumped up and headed towards the door that led her upstairs.

"Fifteen minutes, go." Derek said getting up off the floor.

"You got taken down by a human." Erica laughed. "Well done Alpha." She giggled, followed by the laughter of the rest of the group.

"Shut up." He spat out, going towards the door that led to the main floor. Derek walked up the steps and headed for the kitchen where he heard Clara humming quietly to herself. As he entered the room, he saw Clara preparing a drink for herself. "The element of surprise." He repeated her words, walking up to her.

"I pinned you to the ground." She reminded him, making him huff out a breath. She laughed, pouring herself a glass of what seemed to be fruit punch. "Want some?" She offered, tilting the glass over for him to take. He shook his head. "Don't be such a sourwolf." She said making him gaze up to her. Why did everyone call him that? Those were the exact words of Stiles. "You're so serious all the time, don't you ever just want to let lose?" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Not everything is fun and games Clara" He inched his way to her.

"No, but sometimes it's good to have fun and play games." She jokingly said it in a seductively fashion making the tiniest of smiles play on the Alpha's face. "And it would make you a little less hated." She sipped the pink liquid from the glass.

"Hated?" He smirked. "Do you hate me?" He asked. A smile appeared on the golden haired girl's face.

"I don't hate you. I just think you should be less irritated by everything and try to smile once in a while." He watched as she took another sip from the glass and licked her lips when her mouth retrieved from the rim. He looked away from her, trying to not think of her in that way. "What's wrong?" She asked touching his shoulder.

"Nothing." Derek went to leave but stopped himself. He wouldn't walk away from this. What if she slipped away from him again? He wouldn't be able to live. He would go crazy. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Derek gripped Clara's wrist, spun himself around, and kissed her. He felt a light gasp escape from the girl. He placed her arm that he was holding back onto his shoulder, slinging it around his neck. He felt Clara's body tense before she allowed herself to kiss him back, gripping hard onto the back of his neck. He was attracted to Clara, he never admitted to it but he was. The two years they had spent together had some of his fondest memories. Even though she didn't remember any of it, he would make her fall back in love with him. She was eleven when he had last seen her but she looked and acted as though she was older and Derek loved that about her. Now a new sense of innocence sparked through her making her different, in a good way. Clara's lips were warm and soft, they gently pressed against his. He felt himself wrapping his arms around her waist. He hadn't felt this in a long time. Kate pretended to love him and later on in his life he realized the love he felt for her was never real. But this…this was real. The fear of betrayal still lingered beneath him. What if she turned her back on him like Kate had? What would he do? Should he take that risk? It was Clara Summers, she wouldn't backstab him. Through the years he had known her, he learned for sure that Clara was the last person to ever want to betray anyone. She was a woman who kept her word. She would never hurt him like Kate did.

Clara slowly glided her hand up Derek's chest feeling his hard, toned body over his t-shirt. He slowly growled at her touch and his arms grew tighter around her waist. She slunk her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer for a deeper and more passionate kiss. Derek thrust his hips into hers, pressing her to the counter. His tongue glided across her bottom lip, his teeth grazed upon it before he gently nibbled down on the soft, pink flesh. His left hand slid up her torso, revealing a small patch of her peach colored skin. A small whimper came out of her from the cool touch of his hands going up her bare and exposed waist. He knew they couldn't and shouldn't go too far so he pulled away from her, instantly regretting the decision. His mouth longed for more but he had to maintain himself. He watched as the innocent Clara's head fell to the floor. He could tell she did not know what to say. She stood in place in shock of the event that had just taken place. Derek didn't need to say anything else. He moving away from Clara and he walked back to the basement.

Clara stood there awkwardly not exactly sure what to say_. _She wasn't even sure of what had happened._ He kissed me. _She said to herself, wrapping her head around the idea that Derek had kissed her. He kissed her. Derek Hale had kissed Clara Summers.

* * *

_**USERNAMES TO MY SOCIAL NETWORK SITES IF YAH WANT TA FOLLOW MEH BUT I'M NOT PRESSURING YOU OK**_

_**Twitter- **narrysunicorn__

_**Tumblr- **iamthefandomqueen_

_**Instagram-**Teen_Sourwolf _


	15. Chapter 15

**_So I am debating whether or not I want to change the ratings to M for this story. It depends on you guys, so please let me know if you want later lemons to happen. I'm still trying to figure out this whole sexy, erotic type of writing style. But if I'm doing a good job with it and you want me to write more then please let me know! X) _**

**_Thank you new followers, favouriters and reviewers! I love you guys so much I can't even begin to explain LIKE I LITERALLY SMILE LIKE AN IDIOT DON'T THINK I IGNORE YOUR REVIEWS BECAUSE I READ THEM OK IM JUST REALLY LAZY TO RESPOND IM SORRY BUT I ACTUALLY REALLY LOVE YOU_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf. Only Clara Summers :)_**

* * *

Clara slowly strolled out of the kitchen, in a complete daze. She touched her lips, stroking them lightly as she longed for more of Derek's soft touch. How could someone so large and intimidating suddenly show such lust and affection of that sort? She still couldn't believe Derek had kissed her. His touch, his soft lips, his small scruff around his chin tickling her face as he pulled her in for more. Did it actually happen? Was she dreaming? Where did they stand in their relationship now? A small appeared on her face as the thought of Derek Hale being her 'boyfriend' came into her mind. To be quite honest, he didn't look like the boyfriend type. But it was nice to dream and imagine from time to time. Her smile grew wider, remembering the Alpha's warmth as he held her close, eyes closed and nothing but passion in his actions. She stopped in front of the door hesitating to return to the basement. What was she supposed to do now? Clara knew for a fact that she would be smiling like an idiot when she would see him. But what about him? What would he do? Was Derek Hale capable of love and affection? Was Clara even capable of it? She had never felt this way before. The word "love" never even crossed her mind. There was no rejecting the fact that she felt a connection to Derek Hale. Something from her past is what she presumed this connection to be. It quite frankly frustrated Clara not knowing what had happened with Derek in the two years he had found her. It made her want to kill Mako all the more. Because of Mako, Clara missed out on her life. She had spent her life hating her parents for no reason at all. She had to ask herself if her life was lie. What else was she oblivious to in her life? What else had he masked from her? She would make him tell her. She thought of the victorious moment where she would have his life in her hands. Her mentor, her leader, her guide, everything he had ever meant to her was now gone. She wanted to see him suffer, the way he made her suffer. Clara took a deep breath, calming herself from the trembling rage ready to lash out at someone. It was truly remarkable for herself to see how she could be so angry one moment and how in one breath she would cool down. Her mind raced back to Derek Hale and the indescribable bond she felt that they shared. It wasn't the typical connection she saw in movies between two people. It was different, a good different, a deeper connection with more meaning; something of which she hadn't figured out yet. Derek cared for her. Or so she thought or more so hoped. To what extend did he care for her?

Clara walked down the steps into the cold room. Her feet padded along the cool, cement floor. She pushed open the door to reveal tired looking werewolves. The room smelled of sweat and was much hotter than the coldness coming from where she stood. She almost felt suffocated, closing the door behind her. Her blue eyes spotted Derek and a shy smile played on her lips. Derek's t-shirt wrapped tightly around his body and with every move he made caused his muscles to become prominent. What was going to happen now? She asked herself repeatedly. She wanted to talk to him but his back was turned to her, avoiding any sort of eye movement towards her. The thickness in the room made everything stiff and awkward. She watched as one by one the pack attacked Derek only to get put down from his hard punches.

* * *

Clara hugged her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees as she observed farther on. The platform began to shake underneath her from heavy footsteps moving towards her. She shifted uncomfortably looking up to see Stiles. Her lips pressed together forming a thin line. What was he doing here? Stiles sighed, licking his lips. He took out a blue folder from behind him and handed it to Clara. She took it from him and skimmed through the pages before shutting it aggressively and throwing on the ground. She never wanted to see it ever again. She wasn't even sure why she kept them, it was nothing but a constant reminder of the monster that lay hidden, deep inside her. "Thank you" She mumbled, rubbing her nose with her knees.

"I-um" Stiles stuttered, sitting next to her. "Those people." He began. "They were all a part of some sort of group to kill anything supernatural." Clara extended her legs and leaned back, her body weight resting on her arms. "Why didn't you tell us that you killed these people to protect them?" Did he seriously just ask her that?

"Hm, well let's see." She said sarcastically, bringing her pointer finger up to the corner of her mouth. "Maybe if there wasn't an arrow lodged to my side, I would've been able to explain."

"We thought you were dangerous..." His voice trailed off as he looked at the pain behind Clara's eyes. "Derek told us the truth." Stiles fiddled with his fingers. "He explained everything." Clara's head turned towards the boy with a buzz-cut. Derek had told them? He told them what had really happened? A part of Clara thanked him but another part was slightly disappointed that Derek would reveal that kind if information out to them. Instead of making a fuss about it, she let it go. They knew now and she couldn't change anything. "I'm really sorry, Clara. I-I didn't know." And she understood that in a way.

"It's okay." She said much quieter than her usual tone, bringing her legs back up and squeezing them tightly against her chest. A realization struck Clara, her head shot up. "Stiles, I'm okay." She repeated.

"Yeah I get it."

"No Stiles, I'm really okay!" She sniffed the air as the smell of rust and mint filled her nostrils. Her nose crinkled slightly but it didn't affect her as strongly as it once did. "I'm not passed out! Everyone is here and I'm not sick!" She excitedly said. How was that possible? Was it because Derek had kissed her? She didn't feel nauseated, in fact she felt great. "I'm okay." She said once more smiling to herself.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that."

* * *

Jackson let out a frustrated growl. "Can we just stop?!" He yelled. "This is not really working out." He said through gritted teeth. It had been hours and everyone was still here. The sun was beginning to completely disappear and the room became stuffier by the minute.

"If you want to get killed then I'm not stopping you from leaving." But Clara knew Derek was lying. He would stop at nothing to keep his pack safe. "Mako is planning on an attack to kill an entire generation of werewolves. We have to work together to stop him." Everyone dropped their heads to the floor before slowly nodding in an agreement to his words.

"What do you want us to do? We've been here all day and we're not progressing." Scott was sweating, taking in huffs of breath.

"Go home, get some rest and come back tomorrow morning, ready and focused." Derek said turning away from them and walking out of the room. Clara got up from her seat and tried to follow him up the stairs. She had to know where they stood. Why was he ignoring her?

"Derek?" She called after him. She heard his heavy footsteps walk up the other stairwell leading them to the very top floor. She found him in his room, sitting in his chair with his eyes closed and looking peaceful. "Hey" She softly said closing the door behind her and kneeling down in front of Derek. She shook his shoulder. "You okay?" A sigh escaped from him and he slowly opened his eyes. "Don't worry about them, they'll learn." She squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

"I made a mistake." He said lowly staring at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?

"The kiss, it was a mistake." A dry lump formed in Clara's throat from his words. "It shouldn't have happened."

Clara intently looked at him in disbelief, getting up from the floor. Is this what Stiles felt like when she had used almost the exact same words at him? But unlike Stiles, Clara refused to think that what Derek had done earlier was a mistake. "No" She said sternly. "It wasn't a mistake." She couldn't believe it. Derek was trying to push her away. She was not going to let that happen. "Is that what you do?" She asked. His gaze moved from the floor to meet her blue eyes. "You just shut yourself off when you find yourself actually feeling something." He looked away from her. A frown crossed her face. "Unbelievable." She shook her head, walking up to the door. She stopped herself from leaving. "Do you even care about me Derek?" She asked, turning around to face him. His eyes hit the floor once more. "I don't remember what happened in the two years we spent together but I know you probably saved me from a heck load of trouble maybe countless of times." She moved towards him again, repeating her question "Do you care about me, Derek? Or have I been stupid enough to think that you have this entire time?" When no words were spoken, she felt defeated and betrayed. "Did you even notice that your scent doesn't affect me anymore?" Still no reply, Derek was back to closing all walls around him so no one could enter his domain. "I hate you" She said in barely a whisper, backing away from him. Clara walked up to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. She stopped, waiting…waiting for anything to happen. She slowly opened the door leaving a small gap of the opening. The footsteps and talking of the group leaving slowly faded away as she heard the main entrance close. Her arm pulled the door towards herself, widening the gap when a heavy force push the door back into place. Hands gripped her waist, turning her around. Her eyes locked into desperate looking green orbs. The room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing coming from the both of them.

"You don't hate me" Derek's voice was gruff with a purring undertone.

Clara let out a whimper from his warm breath as he spoke the words. "Yes I do." She said coldly, trying to pry his hands off her waist which he held tighter. Her breaths became short as his mouth traveled to her neck. His right hand keeping the door firmly closed while his other large hand cupped her chin pulling her face up to meet his. Their lips brushed, barely touching one another. Clara hated that she was about to succumb to him. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked noticing her uncomfortable shift and change in breathing.

"No." Her answer came out in a shaky breath from the warmth of his touch. He brushed his thumb along her bottom lip, their eyes gazing into one another. Derek gently pressed his lips against hers, slightly smiling to himself when he heard a light gasp come from her. His hand moved up her side as he pushed her farther against the door. Small sounds escaped from her when his warm hands slid her shirt up higher. This was wrong, it was probably illegal but that was not to stop him. His mouth retrieved from hers, lingering up to her ear. "I do care." He whispered.

* * *

_**Yes, no? Do you want the ratings to change? :P Please let me know I LOVE YOU XX**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_GUESS WHO'S BACK? ME! Hello...I don't have an excuse for my long term absence, but I appreciate the new people who have followed and stuff :) This is possibly the worst and the most boring chapter I have ever written. I am so sorry._**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf, only Clara Summers_**

**_~Enjoy~_**

* * *

The sunlight trickled through the cracks of curtains, gently falling on top of the white duvet. Clara groaned in response to the light and raised the sheets over her head. She turned her body to the side, draping her arm over a warm body. She fisted the shirt that was worn by the alpha, moving herself closer to his warmth.

"Your body is burning." She whispered, taking her other arm and ruffling through Derek's hair. A smirk played onto his lips.

"I'm a werewolf." He replied with his eyes refusing to open. Clara smiled at his words, moving her hand up to his face. Her thumb stroked his scruffy cheek, causing his head to turn towards her.

"This is wrong." She said as Derek's lids slowly opened to reveal his mesmerizing green eyes.

"I know." He frowned, sliding his arm up her waist making Clara's breaths to become shallow. Her waist was her weak spot and Derek loved what effect it had on her when he touched her there. He pulled her in closer, bringing his lips onto hers. His hand brushed up her back as her leg curled over his hip. His teeth lightly bit down on Clara's lower lip causing her to push herself onto him more. Derek's arms pressed against her back moving her on top of him. Clara let out a laugh, crushing her lips to his once again for a deeper kiss. She didn't quite remember the events of last night or how they ended up in a bed together but this… this was nice.

"They're gonna be here soon." She said softly against his mouth. Clara pushed herself off of Derek just in time for the doorbell to ring. "Crap." She said under her breath as she ran into the nearest washroom. Derek stood up from the bed, rushing downstairs. Clara didn't want to see the group and she felt like she was in an awkward position with them. None of them spoke much about the past which bothered her tremendously but she figured she would simply shrug it off and deal with the real problems. Mako. She still couldn't believe it. How could he betray her like that? How could he even lie to her face as if it was nothing? Just thinking about it infuriated her. How could he? How dare he? Why would he do this to her? All these years this man had made her despise her family who she was sure loved her. They loved her. Love.

"Clara?" Her head shot up to see the tall figure of the man she was falling for. "What's wrong?" He came up to her, shaking her shoulders lightly. Clara hadn't realized she had her fists clenched and teeth gritted with anger. She would have her revenge on Mako, the one person she thought she knew her entire life. He was a stranger. He meant nothing to her. She would kill him like he killed who she once was. "Clara." Derek urged again, knowing something was wrong. Her eyes went dark, red washed over her face. This wasn't her; this was something he had never seen before. Her body was stiff and hard to break through. "Come back to me." He placed his hand on her face and cupped her chin to focus her gaze on his. "Breathe." He demonstrated, breathing in deeply and letting it out. Clara began to find her sense of control again as she mimicked his breathing. Slowly she found her body release from its tense stage and Derek desperately searched her eyes as they began to transform back to the sparkling blue he had learned to adore. Her face relaxed and the red that once covered it was now back to the cream color he found himself wanting to kiss every second of everyday.

"Derek?" She said in barely a whisper. He sighed a breath of relief as he pulled her into a protective embrace.

"I thought I lost you." He pulled away and took her hand. "Stop thinking about it." He knew what had got her so worked up. It was the built up hurt and anger she had bottled up all these years and now learning the truth was a trigger for her to let those emotions out. Derek hoped that she wouldn't let her anger out the way he witnessed some of his family members did. One of his uncles would go on killing rampages if he kept his feelings in for too long and Derek promised himself he wouldn't let her lose control. Especially with her past he was sure she would have no problem taking her anger out on innocent people. He had to protect her, heal her, save her from the lies and damage she'd been buried in.

"I can't just not think about it." Her voice came out raspy and bitter. She closed her eyes and gave out a long sigh. "Are they here?" She asked, bringing her eyes back up to meet his tingling green orbs. He gave her a nod and led her downstairs. "I-I'm gonna um go for a run…yeah." She stuttered as she saw the brown locks of Allison when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Clara." Derek said in a stern tone.

"Don't 'Clara' me, I'm not avoiding them." That was a lie. "I've been passed out for like two weeks and I need my exercise." That was partially a lie but it was true. She was starting to feel heavy and it was also a great way of avoiding Allison. Though she and Stiles made up in a rather awkward way, she still resented Allison for having the guts to pull the trigger on that stupid crossbow. Looking up at Derek and seeing his unconvinced expression she rolled her eyes and took a step back. "I'll be back before you guys finish which will probably take all day because your pack sucks." She innocently smiled and turned to walk away when his hand caught her arm.

"Be careful." She smiled at this new relationship they both were beginning to have. She wondered where they stood. Were they dating? The thought made her heart race. But she knew Derek all too well to know that he would probably change his mind. _Love it while it lasts._ Love? Clara gave Derek a quick peck on the lips as reassurance and walked out to the kitchen to grab bottle of water. She instantly stopped in her tracks when she saw the bright smile of Allison flash as she talked to Isaac. _Ugh. _They made eye contact which held for two whole seconds before Clara ripped away from the intense stare down. Isaac cleared his throat to make things even tenser in the room. He quickly whispered something in Allison's ear and hastily walked out of the kitchen, leaving Clara with the devil she was thinking about just a minute ago. What was she supposed to do? Here they were standing across from each other. The air began to get very hot and Clara found herself fanning her face with her hand. _Screw it. _She walked over to a cupboard and took down the water bottle, fumbling to turn the tap on as it filled the plastic. She tried to not think about the situation but Allison's voice came out in a shaky breath.

"Clara I-I'm—"

"Just stop." She said coldly and turned to walk away but Allison's hand grabbed onto Clara's shoulder. "Don't touch me." She tried to keep her cool.

"Please I just—"

"You just what Allison?" Clara spoke once again cutting the brunette off. "You're _sorry_?" She laughed humorlessly. "You know what? I'm glad you shot me." Clara crossed her arms. "Yeah because if you hadn't shot me then I would have never known that we can never be friends." She spat harshly and walked outside through the kitchen doors, leaving a wide mouthed Allison behind.

* * *

_**I'm having writer's block at the moment but I will be back with action. I promise you something exciting will happen ;) (It's rated M for a reason)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Your reviews make me so happy i just omfg I love you guys :'D I also found out that you can check how many people view your story and there are 3,000 of you reading this hOLY SHIT HELLO THERE! To celebrate, I have given y'all some stuff that I think you might like in this chapter :)**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf. Only Clara Summers (do I have to do this every chapter bc it's tiring -.-**_**'_)_**

_**~Enjoy~**_

* * *

Clara had her hands buried deep in her pockets as she followed the trail within the forest. It was so easy to get lost in the cluster of trees especially because she lived in such an isolated area. That reminded her, where in the hell was she? She looked up at the sky as she saw the clouds beginning to gather in a grey blanket covering the blue sky. _Great. _She thought. Not only was she lost but it would be showering soon. She groaned and heard a trickle of water nearby. She followed the sound and soon found herself gravitating towards a river. Her eyes squinted as she saw the stream of clear water running down a small cliff of rocks. Why did it look so familiar? She hesitantly walked over and sat beside the flowing water. As if on instinct her head whipped back as she felt a presence behind her.

"You've been gone for three hours." Derek said as he trudged over to her, crouching down beside her.

"We used to come down here." She said in a hushed tone. "I remember bits of it." Ever since Derek had told her the truth, small flashbacks and memories came and went. Just little things like blurry flashes of images and sounds. Clara looked over at Derek who was looking straight ahead, lost in his own thoughts. Before she could interrupt his thoughts he sighed and turned his head towards her.

"Do you remember Laura?" He spoke, searching her eyes. Clara thought back to her memories. Laura. She knew that this girl was Derek's sister and the only image she had of her was that picture she once found in Derek's dufflebag.

"Am I supposed to remember her? Well in a personal matter not just through a picture." She bit her lip trying to recall any memory of the brown haired girl in that picture. She remembered how genuinely happy both Laura and Derek looked. So pure and innocent.

"I don't know." His voice was soft his gaze dropped to the ground. "She's kept a lot of things from me and I just thought that maybe she would have tried to get a hold of you."

"Why would she try to get a hold of me?"

"To warn you. To get you back to Beacon Hills. I think she knew what their plans were." And by _they,_ Clara knew exactly who he was talking about. Mako. She controlled her breathing just as Derek had showed her to not become absorbed into rage again.

"Who are the Argents?" And then she remembered. The folder about the Hale fire. _Shit._ She was told to give it back to the Sheriff the day after she had received it. She inwardly groaned, her face scrunching up in frustration. Derek probably had seen the papers scattered all over the table. Speaking of which, the folder hadn't been there…

"I took it back to the Sheriff." Derek told her as if reading her mind. She groaned again, out loud this time and covered her face in embarrassment.

"I was curious." She mumbled, sitting up. "Sensei Ryuk" The name came out bitterly from her lips as she sighed. She wasn't sure if he was to be trusted either. Derek had assured her that Ryuk didn't know of his brother's evil plans but the thought crossed her mind. She didn't know who to trust anymore. "He called me and told me about someone named Chris Argent who was supposedly a hunter of werewolves." Why couldn't she have a normal life? Just saying things about werewolves out loud made her sound insane. The again, she was sitting next to an immortal being who also happened to be a werewolf.

"That's Allison's father." Clara's face broke into a look of shock. She had known in. Deep within her, something told her that it was him. After the attack from Allison she had assumed that Chris Argent was in fact the man she refused to believe was a capable of such intentions. He had put on a fake façade. Everyone in this town was a liar, a fraud. She couldn't help but feel defeated. Too much thinking_. _Her head started to throb at the information. _Trust no one. _Then why did she find herself trusting the man beside her? As much as she wanted to scream out in frustration at the world, she had to keep her emotions bottled up. It's what she's always known to do and the only person to ever see her cry was in fact Derek. He had seen her vulnerable state and strangely, Clara was okay with it. She lov—

"We should get back." Derek said, breaking Clara out of her thoughts and thanking him mentally for interrupting her from finishing that sentence. What she really about to say that she _loved _him? No. Clara Summers did not love anyone. She was incapable of that feeling. Love was an emotion that was way out of her reach. She almost laughed at the thought of her loving anyone. That was not to happen. She stood up, brushing her pants of any dirt and followed Derek.

"How did you know I was here?" She walked alongside him. He simply shrugged and continued his walk.

"Just an instinct."

"Derek, what are we?" He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the golden haired girl.

"What do you want us to be?" His words came out slow as he tried to think of what _he _wanted him and Clara to be. He was still broken from Kate and the amount of pain that bitch caused him but Clara was not Kate. She was Clara, the girl he couldn't seem to stop thinking and worrying about. As if on cue, she stepped forward and met his eyes.

"I don't know." Her words were genuine and Derek realized that Clara was very new to this. She had never been on a level of emotional attachment with a guy before. He gently took her hand in his; the small gesture caused a trigger of electricity move through him. This was very new to him as well. What exactly was this? What did it mean? He wanted Clara to trust him more than anyone else in the world. He knew it would be hard for her after the truth being revealed to her but he wanted her, more than anything in the world. He leaned his face in and grazed his lips on her neck before planting a small kiss. He felt her shiver beneath her and smiled to himself. He loved the affect he had on her.

"You've never been kissed before." His voice was low and full of lust. What had gotten into him? He felt Clara's breath hitch as he lightly pushed her against a nearby tree. "Never been touched." His lips trailed up to her jawline and then to her ear. "You've never had this feeling, have you?" He whispered and softly pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. He knew the anticipation was killing her, she gasped when his lips crashed against hers hungrily. It was filled with need and Clara found herself frozen at the roughness of it. His lip glided across her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she hesitantly accepted. It was a shock to Clara that she even knew what she was doing as their tongues danced with each other in a passionate snog.

"Derek" She managed to say through their heavy kissing, though it came out as a moan. She gasped against his lips as she felt his hips thrust gently against hers. The feeling was incredible. How could it be that she was so angry at the world a few minutes ago and this man was somehow able to make all of her thoughts disappear? As for Derek, he wanted to assure her that she could trust him. His fingers lingered down her arm which built an extreme tingle throughout her body. What was happening to her?

"Do you trust me?" The words were spoken with hope. Clara had her eyes closed and she slowly opened them to be greeted with his green ones. A quick nod was given but it wasn't enough to satisfy him. "Say it." He pleaded, pushing up against her once more.

"I t-trust y-you." Her voice was shaking from his sudden lustful actions. What was he going to do to her? Derek sighed with what seemed like relief and kissed her again, this time it was slow and filled with more passion than the rest.

"I want you to trust me, right here, right now." His voice was now husky and Clara hastily nodded, her eyes fluttering closed. Derek's hand went down to the band of her black yoga pants, slowly slipping his hand in. This was actually about to happen. His hand brushed against her slightly wet panties making Clara let out a small moan. He left a soft kiss to her neck and proceeded his actions, gently rubbing against her core with the lace material being the only barrier. Clara bit her bottom lip, trying to hold the amount of noise she wanted to let out. He inched her pants down just enough for him to gain a controlled amount of access.

"Derek" She gasped out when he lowered her undergarments. He softly shushed her in reassurance. She could trust him. His fingertips pressed against her core as she let out another moan, her eyes still closed and forehead scrunched up.

"Relax." He whispered. "Trust me." And instantly her face released from its tense stage. That's all he wanted. His long finger slowly pushed into her opening as she scrunched her face and whimpered at the contact. She trusted him. His finger slid in further, making her wince. The wetness of her core—something she had never had before, made it much easier for his finger to move inside her. She moaned softly, leaning her head forward on his chest. Her breathing became shallow as he pumped in and out of her. Through the pain and foreign feeling, his movement was slow and steady making it all the more pleasurable. His lips brushed against hers and he moved closer, breaking the distance and kissing her in a soft, lingering kiss. His pace increased slightly and Clara's moans came out as tiny breaths. His thumb grazed over her clitoris, the contact made her flinch but a shot of pure pleasure went through her. _Holy shit._ He used his thumb to now fully rub against her clitoris. The electricity went through again leaving her in a complete daze.

"D-Derek…" Her voice trailed off as he kissed her neck and used his thumb to rub over her clitoris while his pointer finger moved in and out of her. She felt her stomach tightening with each movement. What was going to happen? The feeling of his thumb was shooting constant waves of electricity through her. Her eyes were shut closed and her throat abandoned her as the moans escaped her. She was reaching her high. Something was coming; she was going to—_oh my god. _She felt warm liquid slide down in between her legs. Derek pulled his fingers out and helped her pants up. _Oh my god. _Her mind constantly repeated the phrase. She was now panting; her body hot and she felt a thin layer of sweat on her back. Her chest heaved up and down and her eyes remained closed.

"Clara." The sound of his voice was like music to her ears. "Are you okay?" She was more than okay. She was fantastic and somehow she felt completely at ease. Her whole body was free of any stress she had ever felt.

"Mhm." was all she could muster. Derek's soft chuckle made the smallest of smiles form on her face. What had just happened?

"Before the others start to worry, we should be heading back." Clara finally allowed her eyes to open and lock them with green ones of the Alpha. Why was he so causal about this? He gave her a small smirk and pecked her lips before turning around. She trusted him. Other than the time she cried, this was the most vulnerable Derek had ever seen Clara. In that state, she trusted him. The two walked in silence, side by side as they made their way back to the house. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was nice and peaceful. She had just let Derek Hale finger her for the first time in the middle of a forest where they used to play as children.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes." She answered and they walked up the steps to her house.

* * *

_**I tried :/ How did I do? Oh god...lol, let me know haha ^_^**_


End file.
